Blood, Sex & Magick
by UnknownEnigma98
Summary: Haraldas Addams had always got what he wanted regardless if permission was given or not, so when his intended decides to leave him due to his recent 'transgressions' he makes it his job to bring Kingsley back to him and bring him to his knees. The after affect of leaving Britain quaking is just the added bonus to him. Harry/Kingsley Cousin What/Viktor (minor X-Over Hannibal)
1. Chapter 1 Full

Haraldas hated Baltimore, majority of the Addams did, and it's why Mad Cousin William chose to live there. He'd met the other halves of his soul and they had decided to live out their reign of terror in sunny little Baltimore. Even though hate for the city was second nature to Haraldas, he knew it well from years of travel back and forth. His Godparents were his favourite family members, they'd rescued him and if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have been an Addams.

Sighing, Haraldas walked up to the stately mansion his dēdē's called a home. Ringing the bell, he didn't have to wait long for the door to open revealing his dēdē. Hannibal had always been punctual, he as the one responsible for Haraldas' punctuality, so Haraldas barely waited a minute for his beloved uncle to open the door. Hannibal had immaculate taste so he wasn't surprised to see his uncle clad in a designer cashmere sweater, a warm looking pair of slacks and slipper encased feet. He looked homely; the perfect picture of innocence, defencelessness and wedded bliss, Haraldas smirked.

No Addams, by birth or by marriage was defenceless or innocent. They were innocent until proven guilty but never innocent in the purest definition of the word, they lived to get away with murder.

"Come in Haraldas," Hannibal purred, opening the door wider allowing the younger male to pass him by. Hannibal wordlessly took his jacket and hung it up in the hallway closet. Out the corner of his eye Haraldas noted the black leather jacket and maroon cello case resting against the wall in the closet. Wandering ahead, Haraldas walked into the kitchen and immediately poured himself a glass. Hannibal followed him and broke his silence after a few minutes, "Vodka mažai angis? A little early even for you" Haraldas shook his head; "It is happy hour somewhere" he answered dryly.

Haraldas stared his Godfather in the eye, watching the fellow beast as they sized each other up, feral cannibalistic hunger barely controlled under the delicate mask of frail humanity. It was almost laughable in nature how such a monster immersed himself so seamlessly into the cloth of humanity.

But, then again, that's what made Dēdē Hannibal so remarkably Addams and fit so well into their family.

He was a killer and so were they.

"Little one, is there a reason why you are here in bright and sunny Baltimore?" The implied 'and not with your betrothed' went unsaid but it made Haraldas' eyes darken and shoot back another glass of the famous Russian alcohol before replying bitingly, "What intended?" His tone of voice mocking and rude.

Hannibal's eyes flashed and he looked directly at Haraldas, "Mažai angis I would watch your tone, it could be seen as being very rude, unnecessarily rude even." Haraldas rolled his eyes and bared his canines at Hannibal before replying in a controlled tone "We've decided to take time apart from each other, it's truly n-"

"So you ended your courtship" A voice rang from the door. It was followed by the stench of salt water and algae. Haraldas' eyes wandered over to the doorway and watched as his dēdē dropped the fish into the bucket by the door. Will wiped his hand and forehead on a cloth from his back pocket.

"I thought you were enamoured with this one." Hannibal asked, making himself comfortable on a chair. Haraldas stared into his glass as he replied, "I was, he was not so enamoured with me dēdē". Will snorted as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice, "Oh the irony" Hannibal commented as he poured the juice into a glass for Will. The other male smirked before drinking, his eyes twinkling. Haraldas glared at the pair.

"So what do you think happened detective?" he asked, reaching for another bottle from the bar. Will grabbed it first, placing it just out of Haraldas' reach before pouring a glass of water. "I think you were your usual libertine self and he couldn't deal with your promiscuous ways." Will said placing a glass of water in front of his godson. Haraldas grunted in reply and the adults shared a look.

"Honestly Haraldas, was he that important?"Hannibal asked peering down so he and his godson were eye to eye. Haraldas kept eye contact and replied "Do you love teta that much?"

Neither said anything but a look of understanding crossed Will's face and he placed a hand on Haraldas' shoulder and squeezed. Hannibal started to speak as he stood, "Your teta was not under discussion, you were." Haraldas rolled his eyes and stood as well, he spoke quietly but his voice was hard like steal. "This house hasn't been a home since teta left, no matter you do; it will never be the same unless he returns. For Circe's sake his coat still hangs in the closet so does his cello, I saw it dēdē." There was silence and harsh breathing and Haraldas said nothing he walked through the arch way of the kitchen to the front door grabbing his jacket, slamming it behind him as he left.

-Flashback-

"You stood there and let her speak to me like shit. You stood there Haraldas and let me be abused and l-l-let her treat me like I was nothing and you didn't fucking correct her! That's the reason why I'm so fucking upset." Kingsley shouted at Harry, frothing flecks of spit flying from his mouth hitting Haraldas in the face. His face was contoured in an awkward, unflattering shape and the snot from his nose was intermingled with his tears. Haraldas was surprised he could still find something beautiful in the sight of those tears, the tall lithe wizard was bent over, clutching at his stomach as he sobbed as if he had been gutted in the abdomen.

Haraldas stood stoically and watched with weary eyes as Kingsley sobbed and cried in front of him. "Don't you have anything to say?" Haraldas sighed and shook his head, he rolled his eyes at Kingsley before speaking, "Do you not think that this has gone on for long enough? My family prize pledging to the God's more so than others and you make a mockery of yourself and me the longer you hold onto this pitiful religion. I never see you practising this religion and you do not have to pledge for Christianity, your Jewish God cannot grant you any powers or gifts. There is no benefit to follow Christianity, just give it up." His tone was snide and condescending and he sighed before decanting amber coloured liquid into a glass and throwing back his head, drinking it in one gulp.

Kingsley glared at him through watery eyes, his voice was steely but the pain leaked through, "No benefit? What's the benefit in you fucking that political upstart?" Haraldas's eyes flashed in shock, "You thought I didn't know that you were fucking that Jezebel huh? Why not marry him instead? He's plenty dark just like your family wants, and he'll kiss their asses because he needs the monetary support." Kingsley took a deep breath before straightening himself; Haraldas took that as his queue to begin speaking.

" **We** will not be married if you continue along this path and I will not be held responsible because you decided to place your religion above our relationship, Marvolo has nothing to do with this." Kingsley's eyes narrowed and tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes and a twinge hit a part of Haraldas's heart. Shaking his head, Haraldas turned and he watched out of the corner of his eye as the other wizard tried to remove his bonding bracelet, he poured another drink and continued to watch Kingsley struggle with the clasp. "It's magicked, you can't release it without a counter spell" He said before downing another glass, Kingsley looked up from his wrist and glared, "Fine," he spat, "I'll send it to you then, with our betrothal papers we won't ever be getting married, trust me. I'm glad that I will never have to marry someone as conceited and full of himself like you. Marry that whore; you deserve each other. Atleast you would have never had to check me for a WSTD."

Haraldas's eyes flashed and he threw the glass towards Kingsley, the darker wizard didn't even flinch when the glass shattered next to his head and his only reaction was a tear streaming down his cheek. "Don't talk about him like that." Haraldas sneered staring Kinglsey in his eyes.

There was silence.

"You never defended me like that," Kingsley whispered, "Not even in front of your mother and I am-was your intended, but he, he deserves your protection and I do not?" Haraldas looked away as he raised his hand and the shattered glass jumped up, forming into a glass in mid air and landing on the mantel piece. Raw emotion hung heavy in the air.

"That's the way it is Harry?" The way Kingsley's voice quivered on that name made Haraldas stiffen, "After everything we went through? He is who you're choosing over me?" Kinglsey whispered looking up at Haraldas through dark lashes. In that moment the Addams heir remembered why he'd chosen Kingsley, the other man knew him well, too well in any case. Haraldas' silence meant everything, Kingsley nodded, "I see." He walked to the door and opened it, without looking back he walked out and green eyes watched him.

-Flashback-

It was beautiful. Still beautiful. Obvious that time had been well spent; the ruby was bright red contrasting with the polished gold; but also ostentatious, overpowering and a proverbial chain that had almost suffocated him. Kingsley was almost surprised that it was still in such good condition after all the hell it endured to be removed from his wrist.

It was everything he hated. A bracelet instead of a ring, runes and rubies cluttering the space opals and yellow sapphires would have been if Harry had truly known him like he said he had. Tilting it slightly in the sunlight streaming from the window all he could see was a beautiful chain that symbolised the freedom he had almost carelessly given away.

Kingsley smiled sadly before kissing the large obsidian gem of the bonding bracelet and wrapping it carefully in a white cotton handkerchief he'd recently washed and laying it in a small brown box he'd brought from home. Reaching down he opened his trunk, pulling out a large ornate box that had deep runic etchings with a crest he was all too familiar with. The dark mahogany gleamed as sunlight bounced off the lid and as he rolled his palm over the lid of the box he felt magick crackle under his fingers and he bit his lip slightly as the dark magick caressed his inner core before retreating. Kingsley took a deep breath as he placed the wrapped bracelet into the box, his heart breaking as he rested the dainty chain on the bottom and slowly placed the lid back on. The moment he heard the firm click of the clasp close his heart broke into a million pieces, emotion welling in the pit of his stomach.

Before he lost all his bravery, he twirled his wand over the box and watched it glow before dimming. Kinglsey opened it again and peered in, blank wood stared back at him and he felt the pieces of his heart sink even deeper into the abyss.

He placed the box back into his trunk and closed it quickly before pushing his trunk securely under his seat and sitting back down. He stared down at his shaking hands and in his mind he pleaded with them to stop. His body couldn't deal with another breakdown, not on the train to school, not when he was so vulnerable again. He forced his hands to stop shaking and placed a plastic smile on his face; he'd be fine. Before Haraldas he had survived and after Haraldas he would survive again.

Kingsley's eyes drifted outside and as he watched the rolling hills and green pastures his mind drifted peacefully away and he could feel himself relaxing for the first time in weeks. He said nothing as the carriage door opened and an obviously pureblood woman walked into the room.

She grabbed attention; even though it was only Kingsley present. She was quite tall for a woman and wore her pale luminescent skin flawlessly; it glowed with an innate light that off-set and contrasted to the stormy grey of her eyes. "Kinglsey? Kingsley Shacklebolt?" Kingsley snapped back into attention and stared at the woman, his mouth fell open and he gulped at air before blurting out in shock, "Narcissa?" The tall woman rolled her eyes, the motion seemed cold and derisive but Kingsley could note the hidden warmth, and sat down elegantly opposite the dark skinned male.

"Merry meet Kingsley, I haven't seen you since the Beltane celebration at the Manor, in fact you didn't return for the last term of school." She started her piece by inclining her head and pressing the tips of her fingers together.

Kingsley could hear the probing questions cleverly hidden and smiled slightly at Narcissa, she had always been quite, brazen, in her approach to learning more about his life and honestly, it was her he had to blame for even meeting Harry in the first place not that the end of their relationship had anything to do with her.

Kingsley sighed and straightened himself out, uncurling his feet from where he had been sitting and leaning back into the seat. He glanced out the window momentarily before giving Narcissa his undivided attention. "Blessed be," he started, replying to her earlier greeting and buying him a few seconds "How is your family noble-woman Black and your intended?" He asked, trying his best to replicate her impeccable manners. The older female narrowed her eyes before replying, "I am well Master Shacklebolt. I must correct you to my proper address as Mistress Black and not noble-woman Black. Furthermore, my family is well as they can be and to ask of my intended at this time would be grossly impertinent so I will not answer yet."

Kinglsey's eyes grew wide, "B-but you said that that's how you speak to other purebloods. Isn't it?" Narcissa sighed and leaned back into her seat, "Yes young one but we are not dominants and in polite society you do not ask of one's intended so early in the conversation it makes one look eager and promiscuous also, the use of incorrect address is a dear offence you need to brush up on your pureblood etiquette. Many would be surprised to find that you were raised in an Old Blood house with the way you act sometimes." Kingsley rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window, "I'm surprised too." He muttered under his breath.

Narcissa looked into Kingsley's eyes and the younger man nodded and began speaking without much prompting. "After spending Beltane with you at the manor I was invited to Litha with his family in America and I unfortunately decided to accept the invitation."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "His?" The one word held a million questions and Kingsley looked to the corner, avoiding eye contact, "Yeah, his, him, it" He said trying to lean back even further into the bench.

Narcissa folded her arms under her breasts and glared at Kingsley, "Speak," She commanded and nothing more needed to be said, it was the push Kingsley needed to start speaking.

He breathed deeply, staring into her eyes before blurting out everything. "He decided that I was an embarrassment to him, that my religion was a **quirk** that needed to be **rectified** and that I need to change for us to be together." He started tearing up as he spoke, "Cissa he-he let his mother call me a whore and a slut and she accused me of trying to coerce him because I was pregnant. In front of his entire family! He stood there and let me be treated like a harlot! Oh and let's not forget his whore on the side he's forsaken me for. I thought **he'd** change for **me**." His voice rose at the end and tears of frustration rolled down his face and cheeks.

Narcissa sat stoically for a few moments before a small sad smile appeared slowly on her face and the maternal aspect of her rose to the surface. She shuffled over to where he sat and ushered him into her arms, she soothed him as he sobbed uncontrollably into her arms, "First things first," She said quietly, "You need to stop crying. Submissive's do not cry, not even when faced with great adversaries, we are powerful and dominating in our own right and only the most dire of a situation should ever break that resolve. Second, start from the beginning."

Kinglsey nodded hiccupping slightly as he quelled his sobs. He nodded, rubbing his eyes with another handkerchief before taking a deep breath and straightening out his posture. "He invited me to meet his parents then left me to the dogs. His mother insulted me, his father politely ignored my existence and I found out that he had a mistress." He hissed the last word and Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Mistress?" She repeated, Kingsley nodded. "Yes, your new friend, Lord Marvolo Slytherin," at this Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "His sister made it very apparent who she thought was the better match for her brother and I can't say I don't agree. Haraldas would prefer someone of a darker elk than me, well darker in everything but skin colour." Kingsley muttered and Narcissa's eyes dimmed with pain, she brought Kinglsey closer into her chest, "I doubt that skin colour was a primary reason for why the Addams family did not warm to you but if it is, it is there loss. You are exceptionally bright for a light wizard Kinglsey, never be ashamed of that."

Kingsley rolled his eyes, "'for a light wizard'? Really 'Cissa? No wonder people believe dark magic is stronger than light, when people like you are still spouting that propaganda." The older witch rolled her eyes, tapping Kinglsey in the shoulder for mild admonishment but kept him wrapped in her arms. "Did you ever think that we would have been friends?" Kingsley asked still cocooned in her arms. Narcissa gave a slight laugh and shook her head, "I never expected that I would have gotten one of the first light wizards in Slytherin history as my protégé that year, I was hoping for Greengrass." Kingsley smiled slightly and they remained in comfortable silence the rest of the train journey.

* * *

Hogwarts wasn't the best school in the world and Kingsley had learned that the hard way. It was a school based on segregation, ignorance and racism and all the joy he had felt welling up inside him, and the joy about leaving behind his family and finally becoming independent had burst and died the day that he was sorted into Slytherin.

Slytherin House wasn't a place for the faint heart or weak willed. The unofficial motto of the house was "Survival of the fittest" and it was struggle and strife at the core, to the outsiders they were a pack, and pack stood together but inside the comfort of their house they were ruthless. It was kill or be killed to establish and remain at the top of the food chain because being the Basilisk and the Medusa of their year was the best position to be in before your descent into pureblood politics. Every parent hoped their child could climb the hierarchy and promote themselves to secure a good future and allies, power was everything.

Pledging was the easiest way to gain power and Slytherin at its core was dedicated to ambition and gaining power. It's occupants didn't have time for light wizards who had a penchant for love, kindness and healing instead of an ambition for power, dominion and leadership.

For years Kinglsey had stayed ostracised and on the outside of the inner politics of Slytherin. He'd never really been a part of the house not until he'd become engaged to Haraldas. The Addams family was legendary for being a dark pureblood family, one of the only families left and possibly the last that properly followed the Old Ways. Not many of the members of Slytherin house even knew why the upper tier of the pureblood hierarchy began leaving him alone but they followed suit like the mindless murderous sheep's they were. Left alone, mentally, physically and socially in a new world, other purebloods had begun taken notice of him after that. With their attention came their condemnation.

Before Haraldas, Kingsley had never worried about pledging or ritual rites etc, he had been quite content as a Christian. His distant Old Blood parents had never been interested in his life from the moment he presented as a submissive and with his younger brother able to become the heir they hadn't paid attention to him since. Even though his parents didn't care, the Slytherin house did.

It was only because of the respect they had for Haraldas that they didn't harass him but Kinglsey knew that as soon as they knew about his broken courtship they would make his life hell.

He lightly grabbed the necklace around his neck and uttered a quick prayer before painting a fake smile on his face and trying to brighten himself up. The fairly large sterling silver cross that hung on a thin silver chain around his neck was the cause of much contention in the house. Slytherin house had been unofficially the house of pagans and wiccans for many years, ever since Salazar Slytherin himself had closed off contact and scholarships to muggleborn wizards due to the witch trials and fear of being killed.

As the carriage pulled up to the school, Kinglsey rolled his shoulders back and straightened his posture and tried to make his mask as emotionless as possible. Walking out of the carriage he held his head high and walked with purpose and pride.

Nothing happened.

No one paid more attention than that which was proper. They looked at Kinglsey then looked away the same way they had done before he'd broken his courtship, as if he were still courting with Haraldas.

* * *

It was hard to sleep in a bed without the scent of Haraldas to comfort him.

At the beginning of their courtship his lover had sent him an old cloak infused with his scent after years and years of wear and it had been his comfort when he'd first began courting Haraldas. Their courting hadn't been truly, legal, in the eyes of the Old Ways. Honestly, Kingsley was surprised that someone who was so strict about keeping and upholding the Old Ways would have allowed a not so legal courting to take place, but Kingsley placed that down to his possessive nature. His parents would have never allowed him to marry Haraldas, they like so many, had believed him to be unworthy of Haraldas' hand. That had caused them to not be able to interact and to rectify that Haraldas had taken the initiative to send him his cloak and letter for comfort and Kingsley had been grateful.

His self respect however, and his pride had demanded that he return the cloak as soon as possible so he'd sent it along with the betrothal papers as soon as he returned from America and he hadn't had a good night since. His body was used to sleeping near Haraldas or with his scent nearby atleast and he was suffering from withdrawal symptoms.

As he pulled off his clothing and languished in his nakedness he felt a pull on his magic. It pulled him to his nightstand and to the ornate box in the drawer. Opening it, he pulled out the bound pieces of parchment that were slightly frayed and held together by a braided lock of black hair. He played with them as he lay down in his bed, the papers in hand. He opened the stack and pulled out a random piece from the stack. Opening it, Kingsley laid his head back on the pillows and read.

 ** _My Heart,_**

 ** _If when I leave this world, dust is all that remains I hope that my love sieves the ashes to leave you with my heart. It is presumptuous to say that I have a soul, but if I do that belongs to you too because no one will ever understand why the curve off your hip is a perfect match to the palm of my hand or understand why the sound of your breathless moans is my sirens call and greatest temptation. Why minutes without you seem like days and hours, eternities._**

 ** _I have noticed how hard it is for my blood to circulate my body and warm my veins without a heart to pump it around. Cucciolo, you do not understand the pain I feel when we are apart, I miss the scent of your hair, the sound of your laughter, the movement of your hips and the feel of your touch._**

 ** _The truth is that I believe you bring out the best in a man that once was broken but is now whole, whose hands is covered in the blood of thousands blood but you still have the bravery to reach out and clasp the fingers of a murderer. That you have a light in your eyes for a man whose light has been lost for some years now and in you I believe that my redemption is possible. In you, my heart will go on._**

 ** _Not much has touched the stony cage of my heart for some time; I knew you were special when I heard the stutter in your voice but the defiance in your eyes. You are mine Kingsley Shacklebolt, you restore my humanity, my ability to love… to live… to exist….it rests within you, without you I am devil incarnate. Soulless._**

 ** _To waste away in your presence is better than existing in Aphrodite's. To feel myself trapped, with no fear of blood or flesh, outside time and magic, within your sphere of being, within the very beating of your heart. [1]_**

 ** _The Heaviest punishment in the world should be given to anyone who puts a tear on your face, who tears at your emotions enough for you to leak the liquid of your soul through your eyes and cry your anguish to the Earth. I swear to never harm that part of you, to break you of what makes you so desirable and so mine, to take away your essence. I'd rather die than put a tear on your skin. That is my promise to you cucciolo, that when we are able to marry that is my vow to you. A vow larger than fidelity, bigger than helping you and encompasses more than loving you. I will vow my heart and soul because they are the payment you deserve for bonding to a monster._**

 ** _Amore, My family is being, difficult, in my pursuit of Asia but I swear to you that when we marry you will have the world at your feet and the power of billions at your fingertips. My dream to bring the world to its knees is in fruition and you will be the lucky consort to witness it all._**

 ** _As I end this letter, remember my dear that I am watching, I constantly have eyes on you and if you believe that you will be able to get away with a lover while I am away I hope that you will not hate me too much when he dies from my hand._**

 ** _All my love,_**

 ** _Your Harry_**

Tears streamed down Kingsley's cheek as he re-read those words, over and over and over again. The promises of fidelity and love as well as the allusions to marriage pulled at his heart. He'd wanted that, all of that, he'd wanted to be Harry's, Haraldas's reason for breathing and it pained him when he wasn't.

Logically, any medi-wizard would have said that their, obsession and fixation with one another would have been a cause for concern but Kingsley didn't care. It was thrilling when Harry had threatened him with fidelity, punished him for flirty and chastised him for looking at others.

His heart had hurt him when he had accused him of infidelity, but it had broken when his intended hadn't denied the accusations. Instead, Kingsley bore witness to that look he knew so well, the look of heart wrenching pain and guilt. Before he had only seen that look when Harry had left him, after nights of passion and touching that tiptoed on the line of his virginity, but the last time he saw that look Harry had left and taken the broken bleeding corpse of his heart with him.

Kingsley grabbed the letter in one hand, his wand in another. He held his wand high and brought it down in a deliberate movement over the paper before making an arch over the words before doubling back over himself and ending on a flick towards the ceiling, he whispered the words, "Exemplar epistulae in ordinem" and watched the parchment as it rolled up in the air tore itself in half before bursting into colour flames and two identical letters floated gracefully down into his lap. He carefully placed the original back in the stack of letters before levitating them over to his desk. He held the copy in his hand and placed the tip of his wand against a corner "Incendio" he muttered before watching the flame engulf the paper. He threw the parchment on the floor and watched it turn to ash.

* * *

So here it is review, like, favourite , message me I wanna hear your thought !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freak. That had been his name for so long that if it hadn't been for The Voice he would have believed it was his true name. But Voice had said his name was Harry and Harry listened to Voice.

Still,

He answered to freak because they told him too. Voice had protected him, kept him safe when others couldn't… when adults couldn't. Harry-Freak had been grateful for Voice… was grateful for The Voice.

Voice had angrily told him his name was Harry but they didn't care, they said his name was Freak.

It was Voice who led him to the Addams family.

They found him.

When they found him, it was a blood bath and it had satisfied Voice. Voice had purred as he plotted the death of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

It was an intricate affair.

He had killed them methodically using the precision Voice had taught him and the knives he had stolen from the kitchen. He had spent time sharpening the blades, caressing the cold metal, and smiling sadistically when he saw how the knife cut his flesh smooth as if it was cutting through butter.

Freak wanted to kill.

He had sneaked into the shadows and stalked his prey.

He tore into the still beating heart, snorting his happiness as he felt the blood pour down his throat and across his mouth and face. He snorted as he watched the life bleed from the convulsing body until it stilled with death. His Aunt's body had been skinny and borderline anorexic but her heart had been surprisingly healthy and red full of precious blood, so full of power and life.

Blood stained lips snarled at the intruders but Voice screamed at him to behave.

To listen.

To calm down.

To observe.

To learn.

"Will, do you smell it? Blood, the fresh kind," the taller man, breathed the words out as if he were a starving man seeing an oasis, desperate and longing. Voice snarled at Harry to be good, to behave, to submit.

There was an alpha in the vicinity, one wrong move would end up with him dead. Harry lightly placed the heart on the ground; he glanced up at the intruders with a pitiful look on his face, his wide angelic eyes shining with unshed tears that made the green colour glow. His hunched shoulders and stiff posture would have made him the picture of innocence… if it wasn't for his blood streaked mouth or soaked the sadistic glint in his eyes.

* * *

Caesar Addams was not a happy man. The Addams family had been his life from the moment he had risen from the ashes of his father's death and was proclaimed Dominus of the household, he had taken his role seriously. Deathly serious.

He was not pleased with his heirs; Itt Jr and Haraldas. While many of his fellow pureblood would say that they were the paragon of pureblood heirs, he wasn't. He believed there was always room for improvement. Indeed, both Haraldas or Itt Jr had made significant movements in their romantic lives; while he himself had, had dalliances in his youth he hadn't aligned himself with a radical political upstart who tiptoed the balance between light and dark and threatened the order of the world, neither had his dalliances caused offence to his betrothed, pushing them to the point of indirect self-harm. While Krum was more acceptable in his eyes and held up to the Addams family values he did not like Riddle, no matter what Morticia had said in defence of the boy; he could taste the taint that followed someone him, the sickly sweetness of the darkest of magicks. Furthermore, Itt and Haraldas had potentially damaged the integrity and honour of the family, in his eyes that was unacceptable.

Caesar moved with a gracefulness that denoted great age, through the corridor and into his study. His long, black, velvet house robes coupled with his braided black hair that ended at his waist and goatee painted him a very imposing picture. It did not help that Caesar was carrying his staff around, the head of which was a raven peering down, with sapphires for eyes. As he entered his study, the older gentleman glanced into the face of his watch and sighed as he saw his great-grandsons waiting, impatiently. The tapping of Haraldas' foot and the rolling of Itt Jr.'s hair relayed their displeasure to him, fuelling the anger that had been boiling in the pit of his stomach for weeks now. He was not happy.

Caesar sighed and snapped his finger, "Mipsy please could you tell my great grandsons to come inside?" The small female house elf smiled and nodded before disappearing again. Caesar settled himself in his study, trailing his fingers ever so slightly along the spines of his books he stopped at a novel he particularly liked and removed it from the shelf. Walking over to the sitting area, he sat down the book on the table and began to pour himself a drink before he stopped. Rubbing his between his nose with both of his index and thumb finger, he grabbed the neck of his usual whiskey and walked over to the mantle-piece. He placed the bottle of aged whiskey down on the mantle-piece and returned to his seat. The further away it was the better, it would do no good to drown his sorrows before meeting with his heirs. As he sat down and settled himself the door opened and Mipsy entered as quiet as a mouse, behind her two figures emerged, one taller than the other and one more 'hairier' than the other. Caesar could see the irritation rolling off both of his heirs in waves, he could taste the anger in the air yet could also see the nervousness in their eyes that they tried, and failed to hide.

Itt Addams Jr. was the perfect likeness to his father, down to his controlling and possessive nature. The golden-brown hair, that shone like spun gold in sunlight, was deceiving in regards to his prickly personality. Many did not possess the great magic or linguistic ability, to pass the language barrier of the family therefore very few, if any, knew of his biting wit and territorial nature.

Haraldas was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Olive skinned, long black hair, piercing green eyes set in an aesthetically pleasing face and a muscled 6"5 body. On top of all the external factors, Haraldas was an intelligent, well-spoken, and magically powerful young man. The perfect heir to Dominus of the family, despite never being denied anything from the world or his parents and the family over indulgence of him. That which was becoming blatantly clear to Caesar, in spite of Haraldas' ability to exercise decent control, he refused to allow it to go on any further.

"My sons," he said softly beckoning them closer with outstretched arms. Haraldas and Itt Jr walked closer to their great grandfather their strides long and purposeful, both sat opposite the elderly man and he sniffed as they politely declined his hand. "Well then, it seems private tuition hasn't curbed either of you of your irritable dispositions, has it?" Caesar asked, letting their snide actions roll of shoulders, "regardless of that I have heard the most distressing news for a man off my old age." Haraldas snorted, Caesar narrowed his eyes and Itt Jr rolled his hair in place of rolling his eyes. In the Addams family age was but a number, neither What or Haraldas was inclined to believe their Padre had become weaker in his old age, both felt the opposite. Caesar had become more deadly and more cunning the older he became. Keeping his eyes trained on Haraldas, Caesar remarked, "Itt Jr I would like to remind you that you are not too old to be punished your insolence." Itt fired back a reply immediately, "I prefer What Padre." Caesar turned to glare at him before looking back at Haraldas, "both of you have been allowed to run rampant for too long, you need discipline and guidance. I have decided to provide that for you." Haraldas snorted, sat back, and crossed his arms. Together they made the perfect picture of defiance, and Caesar felt glee at bursting their bubbles.

"Is there something you would like to tell me Haraldas? What?" Caesar asked, the tension in the air did not seem to faze him. Haraldas leaned further back in his chair, unbeknownst to his grandfather he was stretching and relaxing his toes in order remain calm. Every Addams knew that dealing with Caesar was tedious, you had to be certain of every word spoken, he would analyse every syllable looking for weakness to exploit, he was a formidable opponent especially as unprepared as What and he were. Taking a deep breath Haraldas spoke, "Padre, to what purpose have you called this meeting? I was preoccupied when you summoned me." Caesar snorted and leaned back in his chair, clicking his fingers Mipsy appeared and began pouring him a finger of whiskey.

Inwardly Haraldas and What winced when they saw the amber liquid fill the glass. Caesar was angry. Very angry. It was within that moment they realised they had crossed some invisible line with their Padre, he would not be lenient. Caesar examined his nails and sipped at his whiskey as he spoke in a conservational tone, "I am going to ignore the sheer audacity you had to answer to me in such a way and carry on. I know all about your 'preoccupations' Haraldas" This caught the dark-haired male's attention and he rose slightly to look his great-grandfather in the eye. Caesar gave nothing away as he continued to look at his nail beds and sip at his whiskey. "One thing I can congratulate you on is how discrete you have conducted yourself thankfully; however, I seldom can see how some young political upstart with bad breeding can possess your attention for long outside of the bedroom. I understand the need to sow your seeds but to put it in layman's terms, 'whores do not make housewives' so," at this Caesar directed his attention primarily to Haraldas and his voice developed an edge life steel. "What, in the nine circles of suffering, were you thinking? Breaking your betrothal to the Shacklebolt heir? Riddle has no direct claim to the Gaunt estate, no true political backing or prowess and a distinct lack of a fundamental understanding of magick, courtesy of the pathetic institution called Hogwarts. How dare you spill your seed inside of someone so inferior?"

Haraldas' eyes flashed a dark green but his lips remained closed and his posture rigid. That was not the response Caesar wanted. "ANSWER ME CHILD! What were you thinking?" Caesar rarely raised his voice, he did not feel the need when his tone could convey his displeasure and more, yet in this situation he felt the necessity. Haraldas had overstepped the lines of propriety, thankfully only in private.

Caesar looked directly into the eyes of his pride and joy and a part of him, under all the disgust and disbelief, was proud when Haraldas straightened his back and spoke with the power, intellect and strength that had been beaten into him from youth. "Padre, I apologise. I did not realise the gravity of my choices when I made them, the dalliances did not begin with the intentions of an intimate relationship with Riddle," at this What snorted and gained a glare from his cousin, "he was supposed to be nothing more than a casual fling. However, I have realised that he may believe that I have romantic intentions that- "Caesar cut him off. "Romantic intentions that are non-existent and will never come to fruition. Haraldas, I understand your interest in his political leanings and you are right in your assumption that he can be used to further the good cause; however, he will not bear your heirs. That boy is riddled with problems that your penis has prevented you from seeing. Mental and physical issues that could affect any children between you as well as racist inclinations that do not endear him to me."

Both Haraldas and What knew that the one thing their great-grandfather hated more than muggles was racists. His own immigrant upbringing in America had given him a clear distaste for the ignorant, hypocritical beings. The aging patriarch rose, revealing his tall stature, and walked over to the fireplace. Retrieving his glass from earlier, he poured himself another drink from the decanter on the mantelpiece, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Haraldas, that boy is a pawn and nothing else. Understood?" Haraldas nodded, his eyes holding hints of frustration but also understanding and repentance. Caesar looked over and smiled wryly, "At least, you have completed the studies laid out for you and your ventures in Asia have been a success."

Focusing his attention on both boys, Caesar moved to the next point he had prepared. "Now, I was perusing the family archives and found that both of your betrothal contracts had petitions for dissolutions. Please, could you both explain why?" Caesar could see the discomfort in both of his heirs and prepared himself to hear the awful knowledge, he knew prior to the conversation, aloud. What, as always, began first. "Viktor Krum requested a dissolution of our betrothal contract due to a recent disagreement towards a punishment the contract magicks doled out for an indiscretion. He also requested payment due to reduced fertility because of the same contract." What's recount was fair and to the point and if Caesar had not investigated the situation himself, he would have been inclined to believe him. Caesar mulled over the situation as he sipped his drink, "Well What, that was a fair assessment of what occurred, but you forgot one minor detail." Caesar looked at What directly, "You." He said and sipped at his drink again, placing it on the mantelpiece again but with more force than necessary.

The long-haired man looked offended and his hair rose as if to make himself bigger but Caesar held up a hand to cut him off. "You were caught having an affair and in return, Viktor Krum felt entitled to his own fun on the side. However, as is the case of all Addams family contracts, the contracts magic punished him for his infidelity by binding his reproductive ability to the Addams line; therefore, he is unable to have children with any-one outside of the Addams family line. This information, he has kept from his parents and is petitioning the contract by himself, thankfully." Caesar paused and sipped at his drink again, "Both of you selfish, spiteful young men do not consider the outcomes of your childish actions. What, who gave you the right to use the chastity clause to your advantage? Addams men are honourable and I refuse to let the two of you mar our family's reputation. A good man would have stood by his intended, irrespective of his sexual past and sexual desire, I raised you better than to allow your penis to cloud your judgement. Haraldas, explain your situation." What had prickled at what his great-grandfather had said, but his reply had been halted in favour of hearing what his cousin had to say.

Haraldas spoke, "I have been conducting an affair with Tom Riddle and introduced him to mother. She then released this information to Kingsley during Litha which became the catalyst to an argument between us and his want for the end of our betrothal." As he spoke his fingers clenched and unclenched and the veins in his neck bulged with frustration. Caesar nodded after what Haraldas had to say and retained his façade of a calm collected gentleman; however, both younger men noticed the fire had been steadily growing lager, the flames now licking at the air around the fireplace, sparks flying dangerously outside the safety of the stone fireplace and its iron gate. When Caesar spoke, both boys could tell that they had angered their great-grandfather. "Well then, it seems both of you have let your penis' rule your life and have made you incapable of making rational decisions. Haraldas, you should have known that your mother would have preferred Riddle to Kingsley. Her 'leanings' have made her blind to what other Addams should have seen clear, as for them, I am in shock as to see my family reduced to sheep, wandering after a shepherd who is not of our blood. Morticia may be Gomez's wife but she is not the matriarch of this family and it seems that I must remind this family of that fact. As for her 'leanings' she will not choose a good mate for you, you do not need a weak, snivelling pawn for a mate. While Kingsley's obsession with you was fostering co-dependence, he was capable of correct thought, had a superb pedigree and could enhance you without detriment to himself. His quirks can be overlooked but horcruxes cannot, despite your mother's beliefs. Addams' do not dabble in dark soul magic, there are acts that even the devil abhors."

Caesar moved and sat down in front of his heirs again, the flames in the fireplace still rolling and moving with wild abandon. "You two will rectify your mistakes. You will apologise and gain back the favour of your intendeds. Luckily, we have control over the contracts and therefore it cannot be broken unless you step out of line and I trust you will not step out of line again. You both will leave here and figure a way to gain entry back into the hearts of your intended and treat them the way they deserve, political leanings, magical gifts, and religion aside. You are dismissed." Caesar reached down onto the table in front of him and picked up the book he had rested earlier, neither boy said anything besides bowing lowly and leaving in silence. Caesar's eyes focused on their backs as they left and he left out a sigh as the door closed behind them. A part of him held great admiration for the way they held themselves during the meeting. No man became the patriarch and head of the Addams family without being a formidable opponent on the battle field and on the chess board. While both men needed fine tuning, Caesar felt happy with their progress so far, they would do his family justice and gain back the spouses he felt complemented them. They would need all the help in the upcoming months, Caesar heard the growing discontent in all four corners of the world and was preparing his family for a fight that had been long overdue.

Sighing, he turned back to his book and returned to reading, but he stopped as a thought entered his mind. Calmly, he stood and walked over to his desk and pulled out a square mahogany box, he opened it and smiled at the sight. "Oh my."

* * *

"You are dismissed." Haraldas was ashamed to say that he was relieved to hear those words to leave from under the scrutinising gaze of his great grandfather, no one else had the ability to make him feel like a child in the same way. Small, insignificant, forgetful; Haraldas had not felt such a way since before he was known as Haraldas Gomez Aurelius Addams. His emotions were a bundle of remorse, surrounded by anger. Duty to one's family came first, he owed the Addams' his life and fidelity, regardless of his fascination with Tom. Haraldas knew, deep down, that his fascination with Tom had none of the roots or depth that his relationship with Kingsley had.

He mused on the thought as he and What walked the long corridor in silence. Addams', unlikely many other Old-blood families, did not have portraits lining the walls of the hallways and corridors. Instead, portraits were kept in a separate room and landscapes lined the halls, the natural scenery providing perfect places for the Addams of ages past to hide behind and protect the family in their own way. Many underestimated landscapes of tall towering trees and no obvious signs of humanity, that lead to lose tongues when people felt secure no-one was listening. Addams were trained to use any weakness against someone and everything was at the benefit of luring someone into a false sense of security and comfort. Everything, even down to the blue walls and brass fixings, every detail was a pawn to the game. The end goal being to protect the family, to preserve their legacy. Haraldas, felt no problem with airing his dirty laundry to his family, for the weakness of the Dominus was the weakness of the family. No Addams would compromise the future of their legacy for personal gain. Any information about him would only be used to better him, Caesar had always held his best interest. If Haraldas could not trust his family, who else could he trust?

Not Tom. While he was a good bed-mate, Haraldas knew Tom would never be accepted by the Addams essence. Their family magick was volatile and judgemental, like its wielders, it was very particular of the company it kept. It would not accept just anyone into the fold, especially not a half-blood that professed respect for the Old-ways but showed none of the sort. The family magicks was very particular about the mates of its descendants and Haraldas knew that the love and magick of his family essence would not be extended to Tom. Realistically, he knew that any relationship between Tom and he would fizzle out after a while because he grew bored easily; few people could still entice him after a long period of time. What disrupted his train of thought. "Pray tell, why you did not introduce me to your little paramour, am I not **worthy** of meeting him?" What followed the emphasis on 'worthy' with an exaggerated hand on heart-esque motion that made Haraldas roll his eyes. Haraldas flicked his hair to one side and smirked, "Honestly? It slipped my mind cousin." He remarked and What rolled his hair in return, "Please, you and I damn well know it is because I would not have approved. Subicio should be seen and not heard, if they are heard they should be well educated enough to not have a foolish disregard for our time-honoured teachings and beliefs." What placed a large lock of hair on Haraldas' shoulder, "A Christian is better than a fool Haraldas."

Haraldas nodded and answered truthfully, "I know that cousin. I never intended to marry Tom, he was never to be an Addams." What nodded, "True, but you spilled your seed inside of him. He could have birthed an Addams, then what? It was truly foolish of you cousin." Haraldas stopped walking. His eyes narrowed at his cousin, "you," he hissed in a low tone, "feel as if you can criticize us when you are just as guilty as we. The pain we inflicted on Kingsley was emotional. at least we never raised a hand against him, or evoked the ire of the marriage contract magics against him. At least, we were never unnecessarily cruel **cousin**." Haraldas spat the word cousin out as if it left a foul taste in his mouth, What bristled for a moment then stilled. "I apologise Harry. I spoke out of turn, it is just that you are the heir to our family. I have been raised to never expect failure from you. You are our Lady's gift to us." What murmured in apology, bowing his head, Haraldas lost the tension in his shoulders and patted the top of What, reminiscent of patting someone on the shoulder.

Despite being raised knowing that Haraldas would be the Dominus of the family, both were taught to treat each other as equals. As brothers. There was no hierarchy between them in matters that were not explicitly about his role as heir. Caesar had encouraged What to criticise Haraldas and have his own opinions even if they were contrary to his cousins. Caesar wanted Haraldas to have a right hand that could exercise his own judgement as well as push Haraldas and offer ideas outside of the box. In What, Haraldas had an equal not a minion.

"I apologise cousin, I should have never used **the voice** to reprimand you. Under these circumstances, we are equals and I should not speak for the family when I have been found lacking." Both cousins basked in the moment for a period of time before they continued walking down the corridor. Addams men rarely engaged in physical displays of intimacy, instead preferring shared moments of mutual emotion, physical intimacy was usually reserved for private, unless you were Gomez.

"Viktor will not be happy about my decision to continue our courtship. He grows discontent with me, wanting to be free of the betrothal contract immediately. He will not be open to continuing our relationship." What admitted as they walked. Haraldas nodded. "It is to be expected, I doubt Kingsley will be happy to hear from me either." Haraldas paused, "he returned his betrothal bracelet and a few possessions of mine he had acquired. It will not be easy to ameliorate the situation." What laughed mirthlessly, "he is making it obvious that he is displeased with you cousin. However, I doubt that he will ignore your apologies, trust me in that I have seen the way he looks at you. He loves you beyond what is appropriate to be called love, more akin to obsession. If you persevere you will find that you have the upper hand."

Haraldas nodded and mused over the information. "I should be more worried about mama and Wednesday. Neither liked Kingsley." Both men knew that was an understatement. Morticia Addams had no problem with 'coloured' people as she out it, until they tried to 'infiltrate' her family and she had passed this mentality to Wednesday. Haraldas had listened to countless snide remarks from his sister in which she had mentioned Kingsley's inferior bloodline, his reluctance to perform dark magic and the biggest flaw, in her eyes, his Christianity. Haraldas knew that the religion Kingsley chose to practise irked his sister more than the thought of dark skinned grandchildren, which was Morticia's worst nightmare. In some ways, Morticia's love of Hitler extended beyond her interest in his political philosophy and love of chaos. She too believed certain groups should not mix and certain religions caused big problems. Part of him knew that the reason he had never introduced Tom to What was because he knew that his cousin would have seen the physical embodiment of his weakness. What would have held nothing back in commenting on Haraldas' choice of mistress', especially when they fit the criteria that Morticia had wanted for her childe. What knew that the Frump's were a conservative bunch and Kingsley definitely was not.

They walked in comfortable silence before a thought ran across Haraldas' mind. The taller male opened his mouth and let out a loud laugh, causing What to send him a puzzled look. "Share the joke cousin." Haraldas continued to chuckle slightly as he spoke, "you spoke earlier about your betrothal contract. My contract has a chastity clause that explicitly prohibits certain activity if both parties wish to maintain the dissolution clause. I am afraid Kingsley will be unable to leave the betrothal as he wishes because we engaged in some less that virginal activities. Activities that void that clause and make it redundant." What joined Haraldas in laughter, his hair rippling with his chuckles. "You tasted his forbidden fruit so to speak?" He asked and Haraldas shook his head, chuckling. "No but he has ingested my semen on many of an occasion and I doubt that behaviour is acceptable under the chastity clause." Both men continued to laugh, their mirth bouncing off the aged walls.

* * *

What knew he had spoken out of turn the moment the words left his mouth. He had begun internally chastising himself when Haraldas spewed his vitriol. When Haraldas was in an emotional state he rarely felt, or recognised losing the tentative grip he had on his magic. Especially when he had not grounded himself recently, without a spouse to ground his magic, it poured off him in waves and when he was emotional his magic mimicked his mood. What could never prepare himself for the onslaught of venom and disgust Haraldas' magic threw at him when it outpoured. It was unrelenting and easily overpowered his own, welling up in all crevices of mind and soul, spreading disgust and venom with every wave. An apology quickly fell from his mouth "I apologise Harry. I spoke out of turn, it is just that you are the heir to our family. I have been raised to never expect failure from you. You are our Lady's gift to us, the future of the Addams family is in you and your weakness is ours." He bowed his head when he was finished and a part of him was surprised when Haraldas patted him in return, the slight already forgotten.

Haraldas apologised in return and What continued with their previous conversation. "Viktor will not be happy about my decision to continue our courtship. He grows discontent with me, wanting to be free of the betrothal contract immediately. He will not be open to continuing our relationship." He admitted as they walked together down the long corridor. Haraldas nodded and smiled, What could see a twinge of sadness in his eyes, "it is to be expected, I doubt Kingsley will be happy to hear from me either." Haraldas paused, "he returned his betrothal bracelet and a few possessions of mine he had acquired. It will not be easy to ameliorate the situation." What laughed, he knew Viktor as well would not be happy with a change to his plan, his valravn was stubborn in that retrospect. He did not like to be told what to do or a change in his plan, once he made his mind up he was set and it would take time for What to convince him otherwise.

Focusing on Haraldas he winced as his cousin mentioned his Aunt. Unlike Margaret his mother, Morticia had certain 'prejudices' that had come to light when Haraldas began courting Kingsley. While Margaret had been sceptical of What choosing a potential life partner so young, she never had a problem with Viktor's ethnicity or nationality. Morticia, on the other hand, hated Kingsley. Or more fairly, hated what he represented. While a part of What could understand his Aunt's fear of the unknown that Kingsley brought to Haraldas' life, he could not comprehend her hatred and a large part of him was glad he did not have to deal with her. He had enough problems at the moment.

At that moment, the sound of Haraldas' laughter broke through his musing and he turned to his cousin. "Share the joke cousin." He asked, Haraldas continued chuckling before answering. "You spoke earlier about your betrothal contract. My contract has a chastity clause that explicitly prohibits certain activity if both parties wish to maintain the dissolution clause. I am afraid Kingsley will be unable to leave the betrothal as he wishes because we engaged in some less that virginal activities. Activities that void that clause and make it redundant." Haraldas revealed, sending What into a fit of laughter. "You tasted his forbidden fruit so to speak?" He asked and Haraldas shook his head, chuckling. "No but he has ingested my semen on many of an occasion and I doubt that behaviour is acceptable under the chastity clause." What chuckled with his cousin, both Addams men were no strangers to the pleasures of the flesh. The Addams family, like many Old-blood families, turned a blind eye to the dalliances of their young dominari; as long as none resulted in a pregnancy it was seen as perfectly acceptable to be as loose with their sexual appetite as they wanted. It was not seen as the same for subicio's, while no one would out rightly state that a virgin made a better bride than a subicio who had experienced sexual pleasure, there was a disproportionate amount of marriage proposals given to a known virgin than a known subicio who no longer had their seal.

What and Haraldas had been having sex since the tender age of fourteen. It was Addams family tradition for the men to take the boys of the family out to become men. Losing their virginity to carefully chosen women who were then obliviated. For the dominari of the Addams family, virginity was a weakness and not something to prize, unlike their subicio counterparts. What fondly recalled the long lean legs of the woman he had lost his weakness too, red hair and freckles painted a picture that was burnt in his memory. He could recall all the nooks, crannies, and crevices he had explored on that day that had given him an intimate knowledge of the body.

Shaking his head, What turned his attention back to his cousin. "So Haraldas, how do you intend to approach your intended?" Curiosity lined his question and What knew that Haraldas could taste his keen interest. The taller male smirked, "Why a letter of course" he purred and What felt a shiver run through his hair. He knew from personal experience that Haraldas was a vindictive, often petty person especially when he was offended or insulted. Despite the remorse What knew Haraldas was feeling about the state of his relationship with Kingsley, he also knew that Haraldas would never apologise first. Instead, his dear cousin would most likely humiliate or 'convince' Kingsley back into his arms, making sure to illustrate to Kingsley the large sphere of his influence. Haraldas was a formidable opponent, those in the upper echelons of society, who knew how the world really worked, had been keeping a close eye on him; especially as he had already surpassed some of Caesars expectations. What knew that Caesar was surprised and proud at the strides that Haraldas had made in the world and the ripples following. However, the mental and physical prowess Haraldas showed did not equate to emotional strength. What would even go as far as to say that Haraldas was emotionally stunted, he fought tirelessly against making true deep emotional bonds to anyone and a part of What worried about the future Dominus of family. Haraldas needed Kingsley at his side, the obvious fact that Caesar was pushing him towards a relationship with Kingsley, just highlighted to him that his suspicions were not unfounded, that his Padre saw it too.

"A letter would be good place to start cousin," What said, agreeing with Haraldas, "however, do not be too brash in your approach. You have always been quite possessive of your little Christian." Haraldas snorted, but What expected that. He just hoped he had planted a seed that would remind Haraldas to be gentler with his potential mate.

"What about you cousin? What course of action do you intend to take?" Haraldas asked. What hummed and a sense of smugness radiated off him, "I am going to invite him to lunch, under the guise of breaking our betrothal contract. When he arrives, I will announce that I have no intention of separating and every intention of winning his hand then we shall go from there." Haraldas looked down at his cousin with wide eyes, "you truly believe he is going to run back into your arms like that?" Haraldas clicked his fingers to illustrate his point. What's hair rolled in a lazy way, snorting he replied, "Of course not. I intend to drag him back into a formal courtship and betrothal kicking and screaming if I am honest." Haraldas nodded in understanding and both men walked in silence until they reached the ornate doors of their destination. Like many old manor houses, Addams manor or Nuestro Abrigo ,'our shelter', had the location of the floo room far from the drawing rooms and main bedrooms; a remnant of a more dangerous time where manor houses were sieged and house occupants slain without remorse. Not that Addams manor had ever been infiltrated, a fact the Addams family were proud of.

There were four fireplaces against the backwall of the room, all made of gleaming obsidian. They had large cast iron grills surrounding them that had sharpened points on the top, a warning to unknown 'visitors'. Plum flames licked at the air and the Addams family crest was etched into the front of the obsidian mantel piece. The crest depicted a knight with two ravens surrounding a central shield. The shield contained the depiction of three mythical beats, a Cerberus, a sphinx, and a manticore. The three creatures represented the three qualities Addams prized; Cerberus, the guard of Hades' realm represented vigilance, to constantly look out for one's own, even after death. The sphinx represented intelligence, the ability to read between the lines and understand the riddles of life. Lastly, the manticore represented strength, the strength to fight and kill one's enemies, the strength to protect the family. Addams prized vigilance, intelligence, and strength and it was a reminder to those coming and going, to keep their values during their travels.

Haraldas and What gazed at the family crest that was etched onto the wall of the fireplaces, located above them in a dark red that looked black. Centuries of Addams had donated their blood to the crest, keying them into the wards of the house, but also donating a part of their magic to preserving their family, never would the wards of Nuestro Abrigo fall. The family credo was located under the crest, the words 'Laeti vescimur nos subacturis' had been taught to them from young. 'We gladly feast upon those who would subdue us' was not just pretty words, all Addams took those words to heart, some to appetite.

Haraldas and What quietly recited the family motto before What bid his cousin farewell. Haraldas nodded and stepped into the floo, within seconds he was gone and What followed after.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy was a Slytherin to the core, like many proud Malfoy's before him. He was cunning, slow to the approach, never showing his hand until he had all the information needed to make a decision. The idea that 'slow and steady one the race' was one that the Malfoy family took seriously and personally. The slow, tentative approach to decision making had been the reason as to why many followed the Malfoy family of their own volition. Very few could resist the thrall of the power and command that a Malfoy held, they exuded magnetism. Well, that is what Abraxas had always thought, that all pyramids of wizarding society held a Malfoy at the top. That was until he had become acquainted with the Addams. Caesar Addams was an enigma. Many Old-blood families portrayed themselves as Purebloods to prevent muggleborns and halfbloods tearing apart another vital part of wizarding culture. The Old-ways were sacred and while many would disregard them in favour of the bastardised 'modern' magicks, the Malfoy family were none such people. There was a reason tradition had held for so long, longer than the 2000 years of the muggle Christian deity.

Swirling his wine around the glass, Abraxas refrained from tapping his foot in an outward sign of anxiousness. It would do no good to show weakness to any other wizard, weakness opened the door to exploitation and the Dominus of the Malfoy family could not allow someone else to exploit him.

Abraxas did not like muggles but he was not blind like many of his wizarding peers; magic was magic. It did not discriminate and neither did he, but he had a severe dislike of the dilution of long upheld traditions of the wizarding world. Abraxas had noted many things brewing in the years he had lived, diseases affecting wizards that had once been unheard off, more squibs than ever before, a lack of magical ingenuity. To put it short, Abraxas was worried.

Abraxas had always kept his ears to the streets so to speak, paying attention to the grumblings of the lowest in society who were growing discontent. Abraxas knew that the while many assumed that absolute power resided in the Ministry of Magic, the did not realise that the distribution of power was not so clear, it was not good vs evil. He himself, understood the tentative balance of magic and law had been eschewed in the last years, the Ministry not operating in their role.

He was wary of aligning the house of Malfoy to any side of the upcoming conflict, the one thing every Slytherin could attest to was that family came first. Abraxas let out a dry laugh. Power was neutral and there was never a 'right' side, unlike what Potter and his party believed.

Abraxas had met the charismatic Thomas Riddle, supposed Gaunt heir and his Knights of Walpurgis. He had discouraged Lucius from being too involved with the young Riddle's politics, the wait and see approach had been working until he had noticed more 'Purebloods' supporting Riddle. He used the word Pureblood lightly, many of the Purebloods of the British Wizarding World were from muggleborn lines that had no family magicks as they did not follow the Old-ways. They were almost an insult to the word Pureblood. Despite all of this, Riddle had few out and proud supporters, no Old-blood supporters but a few Pureblood supporters that worried Abraxas.

The young political leader was without pureblood financial backing or a notable Dominus who could support his views in the Wizengamot or the Pureblood arena at the moment, but Abraxas was worried about that changing, especially with the pressure Riddle was placing on Lucius to help. Abraxas attributed his lack of finances, first to his inferior blood line and lack of a credible claim and secondly to his flighty ideologies. While Riddle was intelligent, some would say a prodigy, he had no political training which was a deterrent to many Old-bloods despite the waves he had made in high wizarding society. Albeit not all the waves he generated were received well, particularly with the upper echelons of pureblood society, but that did nothing to curb Abraxas' anxiety about the possibility of minds changing with the political instability that Abraxas knew was on the horizion. There was no sound basis for Riddle's views, they threatened the delicate balance of power in the magical world, but Abraxas knew better than most that people voted for extreme ideals in extreme situations. Riddle had convinced his followers that muggleborns were worthless and petitioned for inbreeding amongst purebloods to keep lines 'pure'. That and his rumoured white supremacist leanings had many, including Abraxas weary of being more than distant acquaintances and aligning his family with such obvious views.

However, Abraxas felt more comfortable with power being shifted towards a racist and pureblood-sympathiser than Potter with his quasi liberal views. Pureblooded Potter was dangerous in his views and outlook. His ideology concerning 'good' and 'evil' magic threatened the already delicate balance of power in the wizarding world. He also subscribed to the modern view of making the Wizarding World more muggle to make them feel welcomed. Those views had not made as many people as incensed as their renunciation of pledging. That had offended many of the purebloods who practised the old-ways. Knowledge and practice of the old-ways had been dying for time under Potter and his lackeys. Ignorance bred ignorance, if Potter gained more power Abraxas felt magic would be lost further in the abyss of time. He believed that Hogwarts had fallen as an educational institute in the last years under Dumbledore's tutelage but he could prove nothing.

Abraxas continued to muse over his thoughts when a large shadow loomed over the back of him. Instinctively he knew that it was Dominus Addams to the back of him, calming his features and making sure his mask was in place he stood and turned to face the man. "Merry Meet, Dominus Addams" Abraxas said, bowing his head and upper body shallowly and kept eye contact with the other Dominus. Caesar bowed in return and replied, "Blessed Be Dominus Malfoy". Both men nodded and Abraxas inclined his head and gestured to the table for them to sit.

As soon as both men were seated Abraxas spelled silencing and privacy wards around their table and began their discussion.

* * *

Haraldas showed a hint of something in his eyes as he inhaled the scent of Tom's skin and leaned into Tom, biting into the pale column of Tom's neck. The slightly smaller male moaned softly, circling his arms around Haraldas' neck and curling his fingers in his dark locks. Haraldas pulled Tom's body closer to his own, both penis' pressed together grinding in circular motions. Haraldas continued biting down Tom's neck and across his collarbone, leaving purple bruises in his wake. Tom moaned into Haraldas' ear and sunk his nails into Haraldas' neck before nibbling on his earlobe slightly. "Can I suggest we finish this in the bedroom?" Tom asked breathlessly, pressing kisses against Haraldas' ear. Haraldas nodded and stepped back from Tom. The slightly smaller male stepped back before waltzing into the connecting room, dropping his clothes as he walked to the bed.

First, the black outer robe. Highlighting his lean physique.

Then, his white shirt. Revealing a pale back.

Followed by black, trousers, socks, and shoes.

Tom turned and sent Haraldas a smouldering gaze as teasingly pulled the waistband of his boxers away from his body, then let them snap back. The sound vibrated along the walls of the hotel room. Haraldas raised an eyebrow and stalked forward, his strides long, pulling at his shirt cuffs to remove the cufflinks and shirt. Tom gasped as Haraldas' shirt hit the floor and his hand gripped Tom's throat tight. Tom felt air leave his body as well as reduced mobility in his legs.

Haraldas used the grip on Tom's throat to throw him backwards onto the plush bed. The taller male crawled towards Tom, a predatorial look in his eyes and a snarl on his lips. The hunger in his eyes both pleased and angered Tom. Pleased him because it felt good to feed his ego and to see the outward projection of Haraldas' lust for him; but angered him that Haraldas felt nothing more. Tom wanted more.

Haraldas grinded his hips slowly and sensually into the warm body underneath him, listening attentively, he smirked when whimpers answered his call. Pulling away from Haraldas' grip, Tom propped himself up on two pillows and spread his legs, sending Haraldas a coy look. Tom grabbed his wand from the bedside and whispered a lubrication charm, gasping when the cold lube appeared inside of him. Reaching down, Tom opened himself slowly in front of Haraldas, staring directly into his eyes as he twisted his fingers around feeling his warm and silky depths. He bit his bottom lip to keep his moans at bay and with his other hand ran his fingers along his chest, pinching a nipple. Haraldas' eyes glowed with sexual desire, he smirked as he leant down and licked Tom above his naval before caressing his nipples, licking one and pinching the other, taking over from Tom's own hands. Haraldas moved his lips slowly down his body, from chest to stomach, Tom let out a breathless moan as the rough texture of his tongue over on his sensitive areas; Haraldas sucked a bruise into Tom's pelvic bone centimetres from his flushed and leaking penis. He shot Tom an almost evil smirk and slyly slipped two fingers inside him as he massaged his testicles.

"Tom," he asked the whimpering male, "Do you want release?" He purred into his ear as he drove his fingers within his depths again. Tom's cries increased and his body began to tremble under the onslaught of pleasure. Tom's hole was loose, wet, and warm around Haraldas and it was obvious that the Addams heir was enjoying the carnal pleasure he could derive from Tom's body. He continued to grind and pump his fingers within him without ceasing, bringing Tom closer to his release and torturing him with his own pleasure. Tom could see the glee in Haraldas' eyes as he tortured him with his own pleasure, but Tom could feel Haraldas holding himself back, stopping him from doing something he obviously wanted to do. He bit into Tom's neck as he thrust his fingers inside a final time; he screamed and orgasmed before becoming pliant and boneless under him, sighing softly as he milked his fingers tightly. His sphincter muscles contracting and releasing Haraldas' fingers as waves of pleasure vibrated through his walls. Haraldas' tongue brushed the delicate shell of his ear, blowing lightly over the sensitive stop behind his ears that made him shiver.

Haraldas gave no warning as he muttered words under his breath and plunged himself into Tom's depths. Tom winced momentarily at the discomfort of such a fast and brutal intrusion into his body before his muscle memory kicked in and he moaned as he sunk deeper onto Haraldas' penis.

Haraldas was perfection in all its forms but Tom especially liked how he looked in the throes of passion. The broad tanned shoulders were good for Tom to use as leverage to pull himself up and down on Haraldas' penis. The wide hands with their long fingers held the tightest grip Tom had ever felt on his body and the made him purr in a sick mick of sexual pleasure and pain, especially when they left bruises. His long legs that attributed to his great height and stature as well as driving the perfection of Eros Haraldas called a penis into his body. Last, but not least, was his penis. While Tom had had bigger partners, werewolves to whom he gave his body in exchange for their support, none of his previous lovers had the same finesse and sexual prowess in the bedroom. Haraldas wielded his nine-inch penis as if it were the greatest sword forged, he stabbed and battered Tom's prostate until he was a puddle of sexual satisfaction.

Tom wrapped his legs around Haraldas' back as the taller man ploughed deeper into his body, his legs trembled as pleasure raced up his spine and down to his fingertips. Tom pulled on Haraldas long locks, throwing his hair tie to the side and grabbing fistfuls of ebony hair. "Fuck me harder," he purred into Haraldas' ear, using his hair to control the man's head.

Haraldas did not like that.

Within the blink of an eye, Haraldas was pressed directly against Tom's prostate as he grabbed the neglected penis in one hand and tightened his grip on the space between his testicles and pelvic bone. Only the weight of Haraldas on top of him prevented his body from leaving the bed.

"F-fuck!" Tom screeched as his orgasm trickled to the edge and was prevented by Haraldas' grip. Haraldas smirked and leant down, licking Tom on the neck, he marked an area with saliva before quickly biting a mark into the pale alabaster skin while simultaneously moving his hand to grip and massage Tom's testicles and pumping his penis in and out of Tom's ass.

Tom desperately tried to clench his anal muscles around Haraldas in hopes of bringing him to orgasm quicker but it was to no avail. His pelvic floor muscles had been stretched too far and had been prolapsed too often due to over use, while it was perfect to fuck Tom had very little control over his ass.

Haraldas smirked at the fluttering feeling of Tom trying to control his anal muscles and force him to orgasm. Haraldas pounded repeatedly into Tom's ass, biting his neck as he gripped and released Tom's testicles, leaving enough time to bring the other wizard to orgasm before preventing the orgasm and eventual ejaculation.

Tom knew Haraldas gained sick pleasure from bringing him to the edge of orgasm then holding off, preventing him from achieving sexual nirvana. He moaned wantonly in the ear of his lover and tightened his legs around Haraldas' waist, thrusting against Haraldas' pelvis. Haraldas growled and thrusted into Tom, massaging his testicles; Tom had no time to think before cum was spurting out of his penis, covering Haraldas' hand and testicles.

Haraldas thrusted into Tom as he lay on the bed motionless, breathing heavily in Tom's ears before he stilled and bit Tom's neck lightly as he released himself inside of Tom. Tom bit into his wrist as he felt Haraldas' release deep inside him, warmth spreading under his naval.

Haraldas stretched out on top of Tom, nuzzling his neck and peppering kisses and bites as their bodies cooled and relaxed. Tom smiled as Haraldas rested on him; but despite the pleasure he had received at the hands of Haraldas, he sensed something was amiss. That his happiness would not last. Shaking his head, Tom disregarded those thoughts and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

* * *

Nestled in the sweet embrace of orgasm, Haraldas looked down on the flushed blotchy face of post-coital bliss Tom and moved his arm from under Tom's neck. Tom turned onto his side, dark brown hair a stark contrast to the white pillows and pink of his swollen lips, and sent Haraldas a questioning look.

Tom's emotions were obvious on his face as turned to Haraldas and asked, "when will I see you again?" Riddle seemed worried and it reflected in his eyes, he sensed the tension that Haraldas had been exuding all while they had been together and he knew something was amiss. Tom felt as if his blood had frozen in his veins and dread sank into his chest as he watched Haraldas' shoulders still and stiffen ever so slightly and his face become emotionless.

The taller male narrowed his eyes before raising his hand from under the sheets and pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing, Haraldas began speaking, "Thomas, I will be taking my leave soon and when I do, I will not be back. Our affair will end with my departure." As Haraldas spoke, Tom's eyes darkened and narrowed until they were deep maroon in colour. Tom sat up in the bed wincing slightly, the white sheets falling until they pooled around his waist concealing his genitals. "Excuse me?" Tom spat, "our 'affair' is at an end?" Haraldas narrowed his own eyes and nodded, pulling up the corner of the sheets and removing himself from the bed. Tom's eyes followed him as he left the bed, glaring at his back. "Haraldas, we have a relationship built on more than just sexual pleasure. We share a joining of the mind, a shared dream for the future." Tom's voice could not have been mistaken for pleading, he did not beg; but, Haraldas could hear what he did not say, the want that was hinted at in his speech. Haraldas felt some semblance of 'bad' about what he was about to do, but like many emotions it was so devoid from his person that he felt like he was looking in on the emotion and could barely feel it's influence. Haraldas did not feel 'bad' enough to not fulfil his duty to his family.

"That was your perception of our association. It has never been more then sex between us Tom. I offer my sincerest apologies for my role in your misconception of our 'affair'." Haraldas said as he buttoned his shirt, looking Tom directly in the eye. Tom snarled and stood from the bed. His blood boiling because of the control Haraldas had over him, the ability to make him feel things he had thought he had left behind. Insecurity. Helplessness. Resignation. The unflappable demeanour that had attracted Tom, now condemned him. Crossing his arms in front of his chest he walked over to Haraldas and stared him in the eyes. "Did our time together mean anything to you Haraldas? We share a vison for the future, it does not have to end. Realise that without me, you are nothing, you will get nowhere."

Haraldas snorted and fixed his cufflinks in place before paying attention to Tom, he spoke in a quiet voice with a hard edge that made Tom step back slightly. "You are nothing without me Tom, it is not the other way around. You have no political or pureblood backing, no finances, and no lineage. All you have is your claims to a long dead family that had no true worth beyond one descendant founding a pathetic excuse for an educational institute. Your idiotic and juvenile dreams are nothing compared to my ambitions. Ambitions because, unlike your dreams, my ambitions have foundation. They will become a reality. Mark my words Tom, no-one will remember who you are within the next ten years if you ndo not learn to respect your betters."

Tom glared at Haraldas and his lip quivered before he replied, "I am the best partner you will ever have Haraldas. Mark **my** words, you will regret ending our relationship. I will be the leader of the wizarding world and when I am being a 'pureblood' will not matter."

Haraldas snorted and rose to his full height, sliding his feet into his shoes and spelling them closed. "You do not know who you speak to Thomas. You have much to learn in the realm of magic and trust me," he fixed Tom with a stare, "when you learn of what I can truly do, what my magic is capable of, you will wish, you had not behaved in the way which you have."

With that, Haraldas walked out the door. The door slamming behind him with a loud, definitive bang. He was not witness to the piercing scream let out by the lean British wizard, or the broken lamp and chandelier as his magic poured from his core.

As Haraldas walked onto the streets of muggle London and smirked to himself. Fingering his signet ring, he mused. He was thankful he had decided to spell his semen away before Tom woke and destroyed all his DNA and magical evidence. A part of him was annoyed that he had chosen a lover that was vindictive and stubborn but another was happy that he had not bonded himself more concretely to a wizard with such a large ego and illusions of grandeur.

Haraldas immersed himself into the crowd, inconspicuously striding down the busy London street, by passing various high street shops until he saw a small alleyway off to the side. Haraldas ducked into the side-street briskly and within seconds he had disappeared. If any muggles had been paying attention to that alleyway they would have heard a distinctive 'pop'.

* * *

Kingsley felt awkward and out of place as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Out of the corner of his right eye he could see James Potter and his lackeys laughing as a fellow Gryffindor walked around with black patches, that resembled a cow, mooing. Kingsley kept his head down but inside he felt disgusted and annoyed at their behaviour. It irked him that Potter's and his group of terrorists could go around bullying and degrading anyone they felt like because of Potter's family background. However, as much as he disliked Potter, Kingsley knew he had no chance if they engaged in a confrontation. As a subicio from a patriarchal line he had no chance of inheriting and the best thing he could bring his family would be power by marrying well; despite having unorthodox beliefs Kingsley's pedigree allowed him advantages in the marriage pool, however, that would only be beneficial if Kingsley kept a clean social reputation.

He had to play the game. Especially if he wanted to marry a neutral progressive family, he could not afford to bring more negative attention to himself. His past relationship with Haraldas already had the potential to ruin in his life more than his parents already had.

Kingsley sighed and sat down in his usual seat, closer to the doors and far from any of the older, popular, aristocratic purebloods. He did not need unnecessary attention drawn to him.

As Kingsley plated his breakfast, the windows above the Great Hall opened and it was if the heavens descended. Floods of brown, white and black aves descended from sky and glided into the Hall, circling before landing in front of their recipients. A black eagle landed soundless in front of Kingsley, the sound of the plates clanging on the table made Kingsley raise his head and stare at the bird in slight horror. There was a bright stark white letter attached to the leg was tied with a blood red ribbon. Blood red letters signified courtships. Haraldas had always sent letters with blood red ribbon as they had not been able to be public with their relationship.

Swallowing and with trembling hands, Kingsley removed the letter from the eagle's leg and opened it with shaking hands.

 _Dear Cucciolo,_

 _It has been a long time since we communicated. How are you my intended? I hope you have an inkling of the state of agony you have placed me in. Additionally, I hope that you have not allowed your unhappiness with my relationship with Tom cloud your judgement. I received your bonding bracelet; I realise that your disapproval with my lifestyle is something that I should take into consideration especially as we go forward with our relationship. However, I refuse to believe that you and I are non-existent, that our time together is now over. I chose you to be my life-mate, out of many, you were whom I selected._

 _It is not over until I say it is._

 _My heart, I do hope that you realise that my acceptance of your disapproval and hurt due to Tom, is not a license to you to have relations with anyone else. I am watching. I constantly have eyes on you and if you believe that you will be able to get away with a lover while I am away I hope that you will not hate me too much when he dies from my hand. Riddle is nothing but a figment of the past, you are my future. I will not allow anyone, even yourself, prevent us from being together and living the life we are fated to have._

 _Your Harry._

Kingsley was not ignorant to the possessive tone of the letter. He could almost taste the irritation and annoyance Haraldas had felt at writing the letter. Kingsley swallowed and quietly folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope, he forced himself to stop trembling. Kingsley quickly covered his facial expression to prevent any of his housemates noticing his weakness, he already felt like an outcast in Slytherin and refused to allow his tormentors more ammunition against him.

Kingsley looked up to where Ereshkigali was perched on top of a cake stand. Her burnt sienna feathers darkened to black towards her tail, the steely look in her brown eyes reminded Kingsley of her owner. While she was not the most obviously dangerous bird she had an air about her that warranted the name 'Queen of the Great Earth' goddess of the underworld. At one point in time Kingsley had found it endearing that Haraldas had loved him enough to study Babylonian mythology to understand the Old Testament in detail, now it was an ironic slap to the face. He stroked her feathers on her breast, the way he knew she liked it, and fed her some blood sausage before telling her she could leave.

Ereshkigal gave him a questioning glance before she took flight. Kingsley did not blame her, it was not usual for him to not write back to Harry…Haraldas. Usually he would have jumped from the table and rushed back to his room to pen his love a letter, or if he had been feeling particularly lonely, would have had a letter already prepared. Kingsley shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and turned his attention back to Haraldas' beloved bird.

"Go Ereshkigal, please return to your master. Your service is not needed." Kingsley softly spoke to the bird. She nodded and left from the table, her wings opening as she glided away, a sight to behold. Kingsley watched her fly away and a part of him left with her, the part he knew would never come back. The part Haraldas had stolen from him and refused to give back.

* * *

Caesar sipped his tea as he felt the wards around Nuestro Abrigo pulse and alert him to Haraldas presences. Caesar knew it would be moments before his heir appeared before him. He poured himself another cup of tea as he waited for his wayward great-grandchild to appear.

Haraldas appeared with his usual fanfare which made Caesar scoff slightly into his cup. His young heir walked over to his Dominus and bowed low before raising himself back to his full height. "Padre, I have done as you asked. Tom and I are no longer having relations." Haraldas spoke to Caesar. Caesar continued reading his papers for a moment before speaking, ignoring Haraldas completely. "Do you engage in sex with your lover?" Caesar asked, the word lover sounding closer to whore than partner to Haraldas' ears.

Haraldas growled in the back of his throat, but stopped himself from snarling at his Dominus. When silence was re-established Caesar looked up at Haraldas approvingly, black meeting green, before looking back at his papers. "Did it make you feel better? Or did you realise that your duty to your family supersedes your penis?" Caesar asked, flipping through his papers. 'Let us be honest, the reason you have no qualms about being unfaithful to Kingsley is because you know he'll always come back, he'll always be there waiting.' Caesar said, sipping his tea, and ignoring his great grandson. Haraldas bristled but let the comment slide off his back. Taking a seat across from his great-grandfather, he poured himself a cup of tea and sat back in the plush burgundy chair. Caesar sighed and placed the papers to the side of his cup and turned to face Haraldas.

Black eyed stared into green eyes.

Without saying anything Caesar compelled Haraldas to resume talking. "Padre I have already sent a letter of apology to my intended." Haraldas said before sipping on his tea. Caesar shook his head, drawing Haraldas' attention back to himself. "Perhaps," Caesar started, "you should contemplate on why you are so fixated on someone who does not fit your perfectly constructed world Haraldas instead of sending letters that mask your true feelings. Maybe then you will understand your motivations for being in control."

Haraldas glared at his Dominus but said nothing.

Caesar sighed, at that moment he looked his true age and Haraldas saw a weariness that he had never seen before. "Haraldas, I have your best intentions at heart, you know this. No-one else will love you as I do, to the extent that I do. You are my childe, I want the best for you and Tom Riddle is not the best for you. However, your sexual partners are currently second to your duty to the family."

Haraldas nodded and leaned forward, "I know Padre, I have maintained my commitment to my family. Asia is within in my grasp and all that is left is Africa and Europe, mainly Britain. The age of the Addams family is nigh."

Caesar smirked slightly, shaking his head and sipping at his tea. He rested the delicate white bone china on the saucer and looked Haraldas in the eye. "Mark my words Haraldas, he will only be your salvation at the cost of himself." Caesar said gravely. Haraldas smirked at his Padre, "we'll lose ourselves in each other, there will be no cost." Caesar shook his head, "There is always a cost. There is always a price to pay."

Caesar rested back in his chair, making himself comfortable. "Now, tell me about your plans."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **SEPTEMBER - Baltimore**

Tobias had expected to be alone when he entered the home he had once shared with his estranged husbands. The tall ornate wooden doors of the stately Baltimore home loomed over head and Tobias felt a cold sensation run down his spine. Tobias unlocked the door with an ornate onyx key and entered.

Tobias recognised the tall monochrome Robert Ferri painting in the entry way that had always sat on the top of the staircase. The tree-like cloak stand on the ground floor to his left and the tall mahogany wood vanity with brass fixings that Tobias knew held Hannibal and Will's keys once they came home, on his right.

However, Tobias did not recognise the wide-eyed brunette young lady who was kneeling on the ground stroking Winston's thick pepper and honeycomb coat. Tobias walked closer and Winston ran towards him, barking loudly, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out. Tobias could see the happiness in Winston's eyes and felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had never meant to hurt Winston or the others when he left his husbands but, rationally, he knew that separation from Hannibal and Will meant separating his social life from theirs and that others would be affected and hurt.

As Tobias knelt to stroke Winston and as he showed the pet affection he looked at the girl. "May I ask who you are? And why you are here?" Tobias said, looking her in the eyes. Dark brown considering murky blue. Silence prevailed for so long that Tobias was almost surprised when a strong yet quiet voice asked, "Who are you?"

Tobias bristled at the tone of voice, the remnants of Hannibal's influence made him prickle at rudeness. Tobias stood to his full height after giving Winston one last pat and looked the young woman in the eyes. "Well, considering my name is on the deed to this house and my things reside in this residence and as well as I do not recognise you I think you should answer my question before I answer yours." Tobias asked, his tone sickly sweet and polite, a trait he had picked up from Will's family and had previously used to piss off Hannibal as it was not directly rude.

The young woman bristled but Tobias could read the shock and confusion in her eyes. She did not know who he was and neither did Tobias recognise her. Tobias raised an eyebrow at her and she pursed her lips before answering, "Abigail". Tobias nodded before walking forward, past her towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he walked, "would you like something to dr-". Tobias was cut off when he bumped into someone else.

Despite his nose not being half as good as Hannibal's' Tobias would have recognised that sweet floral scent anywhere, especially after he had smelt in on his bed. "Alana," Tobias spoke evenly, the tall, willowy brunette wincing ever so slightly, but nevertheless outstretched her hand for Tobias to shake.

Tobias glared at the symbolic peace symbol of her outstretched hand and brushed past her into the kitchen, the very heart of the stately home. As he grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of water, he heard two pairs of feet enter the kitchen behind him. Both Alana and Abigail sat down at the island, Alana pulling out the chair for the younger woman.

Alana breathed deeply before speaking, "I know you must be wondering why we're here." Tobias raised an eyebrow and settled against the sink facing them. Alana tried for a small smile but Tobias maintained his blank expression and narrowed gaze.

Alana pressed on, "Abigail has recently been involved in a traumatic experience in her personal life and I thought it best if she had a network of people she could depend on outside of me." Tobias raised his eyebrow and snorted. Alana bristled.

Tobias quietly placed his glass to the side, "part of me cannot believe that you would assume that Hannibal and Will would just up and play happy families with you and that child, you should know better as a medical practitioner." Alana glared at Tobias, "this is for the benefit of Abigail. She has no-one and needs suitable guardians, since Hannibal and Will have no children I thought it made sense to see if they would foster her until she was ready to live an independent life." The thinly veiled stab at Tobias and his lack of the ability to have children did not go unnoticed by the musician.

Tobias rolled his eyes, "just because my marriage is in disarray does not make it appropriate for you to insert yourself in a desperate attempt to seduce my husbands with the chance at a 'proper' family. That's low, even for you Alana." The other woman flushed scarlet but Tobias paid her no mind and carried on, "Alana, your meddling is not healthy to that child, feeding her delusions of a readymade family. I doubt social services would approve of what you are doing if they heard the full story."

While Tobias and Alana argued, Abigail said not a word. However, anyone could see that the words being spoken had cut deep and that Alana was guilty of selling dreams to the young girl.

Tobias and Alana continued to spew vitriol until a deep voice with a European twang cut through the sound.

"May I ask why there is such a ruckus in my kitchen?" Hannibal asked from the doorway. Immediately all sound stopped and three heads turned to look at him. The tall Lithuanian doctor said nothing as he walked into the kitchen and began washing his hands.

Tobias tensed as his ex-husband wandered into his personal space, his body language at ease with the closeness; the small smirk betraying to Tobias Hannibal's selfish enjoyment of the awkward situation.

As Hannibal wiped his hands on a dish towel and turned to face Alana and Abigail. "Alana, may I ask why you and Abigail are here?" It was posed as a question but Tobias could see that it was a demand. Hannibal had not expected her.

Alana blushed slightly and started stuttering and Tobias couldn't help the glee building in his chest. This was not going to be pretty, but he couldn't help feeling some sadistic joy at not being at the end of Hannibal's ire for the first time in a long time.

As Alana explained herself, Tobias noticed the slight narrowing of Hannibal's eyes and the subtle flaring of his nostrils. He was not amused. Hannibal gritted his teeth before, steeling his face. "Alana I do not think it is appropriate to merge the line between professional and personal interest in Abigail's life, furthermore, I think it even less appropriate to push the boundaries of our professional and personal relationship by involving us within your personal decisions and trying to capitalise on the state of our marital affairs." He turned his attention to Abigail who had he head bowed, "I am sorry Abigail but I do not think it is appropriate for you to live with us or for your guardianship to be transferred to us."

As Hannibal finished addressing Abigail, Will walked into the room. Tobias couldn't stop the curl of desire pooling in his stomach when he saw the slicked curls, dripping water down his face, the red lips and the t-shirt that clung to all of Will's defined muscles. The tanned creole man dried his hair with a thick red towel, sending a grin to Tobias as he shook his head, not dissimilar to one of the dogs.

"What's happening down here?" Will asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down, "All I could hear is all of you talking in the shower." Alana blushed slightly as she took in his state of Will's appearance. Tobias bristled and bit back making a comment about how she could never keep her hands to herself. Tobias sighed to offload the stress and shook his head, this was a bad idea.

Tobias shook his head, he took a deep breath in prevent tears falling and shook his head again.

He croaked out a garbled apology before running out of the door, it was all just a bit too much for him.

* * *

 **September – Diagon Alley, London**

Caesar Addams had met many a brilliant man in his life.

Many men full of zest and blind hope, wishing for a better life, gung-ho about a cause.

Luckily, Dominus Malfoy was not one of those men.

Even from afar, Caesar could tell that the blonde aristocrat held a quiet air of dignity. One that breathed intrigue. The way his eyes roved over his surroundings lazily, assessing every person, every object, every word yet making it appear that he was just bored. It made Caesar almost giddy with anticipation to see. It had been a while since he had verbally sparred with someone, especially someone renowned for their cool disposition and their silver tongue.

Caesar knew it had been a hard few years for the young Dominus. It was not easy to undertake a successful coup d'état against your family; it was an especially gutsy move when a family had the esteemed title of Ancient and Honourable. In such houses, familial magicks could exact its own retribution against someone.

Caesar knew that no other Dominus had stepped up to steer the young Dominus in the right direction since his father 'stepped' down as Dominus Malfoy. Inwardly, Caesar hoped he would be able to use that tidbit to his own benefit.

Caesar followed the young wizard to the table where Dominus Malfoy sat. He ignored the irritating nervous disposition of the waiter and tried to squash the annoyance he felt at his incessant and nonsensical chatter. Caesar breathed slightly more forcefully than usual and shook his head, his inability to ignore what would usually be a banal example of human annoyance, just proved to him that he was off-centre, and keyed-up and he cursed his grandchildren in his head.

Turning his attention to Dominus Malfoy, he loomed over the back of the Wizard waiting to see if he noticed. It was clear to Caesar that the other Dominus had noticed his presence long before he had arrived at the table. Caesar raised an eyebrow and the minute wait but his eyes curved approvingly when the other man stood and greeted him appropriately. "Merry Meet, Dominus Addams" Dominus Malfoy said, bowing his head and upper body shallowly and keeping eye contact with the other Dominus, the signature grey eyes of the Malfoy family revealing nothing of what the man was thinking. "Blessed Be Dominus Malfoy" Caesar replied, both men nodded and Dominus Malfoy inclined his head, gesturing to the table for them to sit.

As soon as they were seated, Dominus Malfoy spelled silencing and privacy wards around their table to which Caesar raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting any uninvited listeners Dominus Malfoy?" asked Caesar as he studied his cutlery. Dominus Malfoy was not dull enough to miss the subtle body language of his fellow Dominus or the what he had implied in his letter. This conversation would change the course of his future and he knew better than most that quality information came at a price and was not for everyone's ears. "Dominus Addams, you can never be too careful." Dominus Malfoy replied, staring the other wizard in the eye. Caesar smirked and inclined his head, he appreciated caution in others especially when dealing with him.

"Well Dominus Malfoy,' Caesar spoke as he subtly added his own wards around their table. 'I do believe you are wondering why I requested this meeting." Dominus Malfoy nodded, water filling his glass after he had tapped it. "The Addams have not been seen on the Isles for years, naturally I was curious as to why the Dominus of such an impressive family had requested a meeting." Dominus Malfoy replied, sipping his water. Caesar raised an eyebrow at 'impressive' but Dominus Malfoy did nothing else but raise an eyebrow in return. Caesar smirked and tapped his glass, as the water filled he leaned forward, resting his head on the bridge of his fingers and staring directly into Dominus Malfoy's eyes.

"To be frank Dominus Malfoy, this meeting is about more than just business, as you no doubt know. This is about power. You know better than I Dominus Malfoy that the balance of power and magic has not been equal for some time." Caesar paused to let the point sink in. He watched as Dominus Malfoy digested the information before pressing on, his attention never leaving the blonde.

"The balance between light and dark, that has been the backbone of our society for generations, has been broken. We are living in the aftermath of foolish pro-muggle acceptance that has stripped us of our heritage and power; we are weakening as a race. Our magical strides have stopped, our accidental magic has dimmed and our children are being born squibs Dominus Malfoy and I know that you have noticed it as well." Dominus Malfoy shook his head, "Your long-winded tirade aside Dominus Addams, what shall benefit me in this endeavour?"

Caesar raised an eyebrow and grinned showing his teeth. "Many would be too fearful to speak to me in such a manner and less would dare to do so." Caesar sipped his water and continued speaking, "Dominus Malfoy, how is your father keeping?" Caesar's tone of voice was innocent but Dominus Malfoy knew he was anything but. Dominus Malfoy narrowed his eyes before replying, "How is your grandson? His betrothal was the highlight of the pureblood social scene."

Caesar smirked, "touche, Dominus Malfoy. There is a reason why I have not called you by your given name, despite coming from a significantly older family and being of an older age than you." Caesar leaned forward, "I respect **you** a lot more than I respected your father and I will not insult you by refusing to refer to you by the title you so rightfully deserve. However, I hope you understand that my leniency and like of you only goes so far. I have chosen you to help me on this venture for a reason Dominus Malfoy and if you are not prepared to give me your all, to risk your mind, magic and soul, then please let us end this conversation here."

Dominus Malfoy said nothing for a moment then replied, "Please call me Abraxas, and would you explain what role you would like me to play in the grand scheme of things and what the Malfoy family will gain." Caesar nodded, "We seek a monopoly over the Wizengamot. Political power and monopoly means that the old bloods would have the means to make changes and regulations. While this is happening, we intend to bring back the ways of the old. Our culture needs to be brought to the front of our society again."

Abraxas raised a thin white blonde eyebrow, "is that all?" He asked, the unsaid question in the air. Caesar smirked, "that's the beginning Abraxas. That's the foundation on which our revolution will be born." Abraxas smirked, "our?" Caesar shook his head, " _our_ " He repeated.

* * *

 _To Dominus Krum,_

 _Merry meet. It has come to my attention that a dispute has arisen between Itt jr. and your fair subicio Viktor. I am writing to request a meeting between our families with the attention of alleviating the dispute and righting the wrongs that have occurred. I await your reply._

 _I wish you blessings form the Goddess,_

 _Dominus Addams_

 **Dear Dominus Addams,**

 **Blessed be. We have been notified about the situation concerning our offspring and we accept your offer to meet and solve our differences, we are still interested in the move to join our families in matrimony and will do anything to help ameliorate the situation. We will respond with a date for this meeting in the future.**

 **We wish you many blessings from our god,**

 **Dominus & Lady Krum**

 _To Dominus Shacklebolt,_

 _Merry meet. It has come to my attention that a dispute has arisen between my heir Haraldas. and your fair subicio Kingsley. I am writing to request a meeting between our families with the attention of alleviating the dispute and righting the wrongs that have occurred. I await your reply._

 _I wish you blessings form the Goddess,_

 _Dominus Addams_

 _To the pitiful filth, the proverbial spawn of a dunce bitch I call my heir,_

 _Haraldas enclosed in this envelope is the copy of the letter I sent to Dominus Shacklebolt. Can you imagine my surprise when Dominus Shacklebolt replied that he had no knowledge of a marriage contract between his youngest son and you, especially when a copy of said contract was retrieved and he noticed that you had broken a clause within the contract. You have engaged in sexually active with his son, compromising his status and now he is demanding retribution against the Addams family. To be frank my **childe** , I am this close to presenting Dominus Shacklebolt your head on a silver platter and it is only because I do not have the patience to train another heir that you are not dead. Mark my words you **insolent** **pest** that if another situation arises woe betide you as you will not escape it unscathed. You will have much to answer for when you return home._

 _Dominus Addams_

* * *

 **October – Slytherin Dormitory, Hogwarts**

Kingsley let out a frustrated sound as he re-read the passage. Massaging his temples, he let his quill fall in his bed and lay back on his pillows, yawning as he snuggled into the pillows. The grey walls and forest green drapes matched his less than perky mood and the large shadows from his clothing units just made the room seem even more gloomy. Feeling tears well in his eyes, he sucked up the salty water and mucus and swallowed it down, he refused to allow another passion in his life make him upset. He had chosen God and Jesus above everyone, and everything else, and he refused to let it be in vain. He refused to make another choice that would result in his heart being broken again. Taking in a deep breath, he wiped his face and picked up his Bible, he would have never expected that the worn book head come across in the Muggle-studies section of the library would become as important to him as it had. The quite sizeable book was held together by dark brown leather and on the cover, in faded gold embossing, was the italicised 'The Bible'. It was not the biggest or most imposing book Kingsley had ever seen but it held its own aura of quiet dignity that no other book he had come across had never exuded. He had reached for it and, despite Professor Roberts assuring the class at the beginning of the year that Muggle books had no enchantments or hexes, he felt electricity run through his body. There was no outward sign that anything had changed but in his heart Kingsley had known that if he read that books, something would change. And he was right.

The only annoyance Kingsley had about the Bible was that it did not come with an explanation book. It was as hard to follow as it was interesting, especially when he had learnt that the original Bible had been written in a mix of Hebrew, Greek and Aramaic. That had spurred Kingsley into ordering, under guise, the Hebrew and Greek biblical texts and was currently trying to understand the meaning the Bible was trying to convey that was lost in translation or made clear in translation. Kingsley saw the benefit in studying such a controversial and complex text but it annoyed him when he could not grasp a concept, especially as Professor Roberts had explained that muggles had separate teachers to explain the Bible and that it was a long and arduous process to become one so they weren't very common. Kingsley shook his head, as soon as he was able he was going to meet one and learn as much as possible, to hell what his parents thought.

Kingsley fingered the pages of the English Bible and nibbled on his bottom lip, he tried to stifle a yawn. He tried to concentrate on the Bible but let out a frustrated growl and closed the book; rubbing his eyes he fell back against his pillows and stared at the tall ceiling. Despite it being months since Litha and the altercation with Haraldas, he had not seen hide nor hair of him. Kingsley knew it was illogical to have argued for his space and to be left alone then miss Haraldas, but the loneliness and yearning cut him deeply. Realistically, Kingsley knew he and Haraldas were toxic for each other but despite everything; Haraldas had become such a large part of his life, it was not easy to just forget about him. They fed off each other's energy and each other's obsession, drowning them happily in their private bubble of possessive madness. The craving had not subsided since leaving Haraldas, instead the yearning had increased. Especially as Kingsley knew Haraldas still wanted him, he could feel Haraldas' influence everywhere and the courting presents that magically appeared just made his sphere of influence even more apparent.

Kingsley knew that it was not appropriate for him to feel happy about Haraldas' possessive nature, to feel loved when Haraldas was jealous and violent with him; but he could not stop thinking about the possessive kisses Haraldas pressed into his neck. The brand-like hickies he sucked into his thighs, the punishing bites he placed on his nipples or the way he force fed him his cock and treated him like a common whore. Haraldas had owned him in any and every way possible, without taking his purity, and Kingsley had known that they were on the path of no return once he let Haraldas taste a little of what he could have. He had seen the violent, possessive nature in Haraldas' eyes, but had stupidly wanted to play with danger, to flirt with power and darkness in a way his sheltered upbringing had not allowed. Haraldas made him brash, love drunk and foolhardy. None of his other paramours, boys he had used to piss off his parents, compared to the man Haraldas was. Only he had been allowed to mark him, possess him, and own him.

Kingsley knew within himself that Haraldas and he were not completely finished, not yet. Haraldas had seen him without his chastity belt, had breathed in the scent of his bare vagina, had licked the tip of his penis, and had pissed all over him to scent mark him. Haraldas had smeared his saliva, piss and ejaculation over his body, had embedded his scent into his skin and had marked him as his forever. Kingsley knew it would not be easy to escape that kind of branding. Mentally, he knew obsession was not synonymous with the love he wanted but he couldn't help miss the all-encompassing feeling of being Haraldas'. Sighing, Kingsley snuggled into his pillows, closing his eyes he fell asleep.

 **Dream sequence**

Kingsley knew he was playing with fire as he lay back on the bed and spread his legs wide; beckoning Haraldas with a finger. They both knew better. Both knew that if they were caught with each other there would be hell to pay. They knew that they were not supposed to be amorous with each other until their wedding night, but the temptation was sweet.

Kingsley was a well-raised subicio, he knew better than to come to Haraldas apartment unchaperoned. To be kissing him, and touching him, and to be rubbing his body up against up him.

Kingsley licked at Haraldas' neck before sliding his hands down from Haraldas' well-muscled chest to grasp his belt; within minutes Haraldas' trousers fell to the floor. Haraldas smirked as he leaned up from biting bruises into Kingsley's neck, the taller male grabbed Kingsley's legs and pulled them apart. Presenting dark brown skin to possessive, lustful eyes. Kingsley adjusted himself, grabbing control of his own legs and staring into Haraldas' eyes. "What are you waiting for Harry? Come on undress me" he purred, keeping eye contact. Haraldas growled, falling forward more his cold hands grabbed Kingsley's robes and tore them away from his body, his nostrils flared when a green chastity belt came to view. Kingsley's belt was all the range in Paris at the time, virgin organic silk, dyed an emerald green colour and cut in a Brazilian style panty with three large rune locks on the front, one directly over when his vagina would be and two on each strap running over his hips. Usually chastity belts were keyed to the Dominus of a family to prevent randy suitors from stealing the purity of a subicio and running away, but Kingsley had keyed this one just to Haraldas.

Haraldas sat up and spelled thick black ropes into existence. He smirked at the lustful expression in Kingsley's eyes and quickly tied Kingsley's body up in intricate knots. He spread Kingsley's legs apart tying them together at the knees. He tied Kingsley's arms behind his back and a wrapped his chest in the rope, the rough cord squeezing his small breasts. When he finished, and was certain Kingsley could not move he turned his attention back to the chastity belt.

As the older male ran his fingertips across the sensitive flesh of Kingsley's hips, the rune glowed and flashed. Haraldas looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kingsley before running his fingers over the remaining two runes. With the locks deactivated, Haraldas leaned down and pulled the panties down with his teeth, green staring into brown, lust staring into lust. Kingsley sat back and smiled when the scrap of silk was removed and he presented his straining cock, plump pussy, and winking ass to Haraldas' eyes.

Haraldas could not help but look, Kingsley's pussy was leaking now that it was exposed. The dark pink flesh mesmerized Haraldas, the two winking holes blew kisses at him and his penis wept drips of precum in protest of not being touched. Haraldas shuffled slowly towards Kingsley, who purred and spreads his legs further out, so that by the time Haraldas was right in front of him all the other man could see was the other's soft pussy, tight pucker and weeping penis. The tips of Haraldas' fingers circled the outer lips of Kingsley's plump cunt, before he ran his middle finger down Kingsley's cock. "Dominar" purred Kingsley and the title took away the last bit of Haraldas' self-restraint. Haraldas leaned down and pressed a kiss against the head of Kingsley's penis before swallowing the penis whole. Haraldas smirked as Kingsley screamed in pleasure as he nibbled on the sensitive flesh of Kingsley's penis. While he distracted Kingsley with the wet warmth of his mouth, he slid his fingers through Kingsley's wetness, gathering his slick between his fingers. He slid two fingers down his pussy, tracing his lips before travelling further down and circling his pucker. Without hesitation Haraldas shoved two fingers into Kingsley's ass without preparation. Kingsley howled, as Haraldas pumped the slim digits in and out of him, the Dominar smirked and sucked a bruise into Kingsley's thick brown thighs. Scissoring and pressing forward, he tried to find Kingsley's prostate.

Haraldas swallowed his saliva, his mouth salivated as he watched Kingsley's ass swallow his fingers greedily. Slick dripping down from his pussy around his wrist, the small pink cunt untouched by anyone but Haraldas, leaked everywhere and blew kisses to Haraldas wantonly. Above Kingsley cried out in lust, rotating his hips and leaking cum. His inner wall felt silky smooth against Haraldas' wandering fingers, sucking him in as Haraldas' finger-fucked him a bit harder, blood lubricating his way as Haraldas scratched at his inner walls. Kingsley let out a gasping sob and Haraldas pressed against that spot, watching with rapt attention as Kingsley cried out and went wild, begging, and gripping down on Haraldas' hand. Carefully, Haraldas added a third finger, pulling out just enough to slip the digit into the tight, slutty hole.

The bed was shaking under them as Kingsley bounced back against Haraldas' hand, his mouth open and his eyes rolling, thee white of his eyes a stark contrast to the dark brown of his skin. Haraldas' had five fingers in him now, fucking the subicio's ass with abandon as Kingsley begged brokenly for more; Haraldas pressed down into Kingsley's prostate repeatedly. "So good for me Cucciolo, such a good subicio." Haraldas cooed down at the other man, Kingsley's neglected cock gave a pathetic jump and Haraldas reached down to play with it. Moaning at just how slick it had become, the pink head dripping with slick and pearly precum.

Kingsley gyrated his hips, his mind going white as he came to the edge but before he could spill over both of Haraldas' hands, a figure appeared behind Haraldas. The white male pressed a sultry kiss against Haraldas' neck, smirking at Kingsley as he caressed Haraldas. Immediately a cold wash fell over Kingsley he tried to sit up but the ropes prevented him from moving. "Haraldas, what the fuck is he doing here?!" Kingsley screamed as he fidgeted trying to remove Haraldas' fingers from within him. Haraldas raised an eyebrow and looked at Kingsley quizzically "you may be my husband to be but he's my lover." Haraldas smirked and pressed a kiss to Tom's lips, all the while rubbing against Kingsley's prostate. The white male smirked at Kingsley as he swapped saliva with Haraldas and palmed Haraldas' cock. The dominari groaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through the brown hair. Tears streamed down Kingsley's face as he watched his betrothed kiss another, he watched Haraldas caress Tom's face and chocked back a sob as he felt a rush and orgasmed in front of his nemesis.

 **Dream sequence end**

Kingsley cried out as he awoke with a fright. Sobbing into his pillow he tried to quell his heart rate. Kingsley was not foolish enough to not believe that dreams had no meaning, he knew his subconscious was trying to tell him something and it started with Haraldas. He suppressed the urge to run from his bed and wash himself, still feeling the echoes of Haraldas touch on his body. Mentally, he cringed at the thought of Haraldas' touch but his heart felt nothing more than pleasure. He knew that the tryst with Riddle had cut him deeply. There was no conceivable way that he could ever see himself being in a relationship with Haraldas again, not if this was the way it made him feel. Hopefully he could rebuild himself – stronger and wiser.

Kingsley had never really prayed before but he felt the urge to fall to his knees, the first time in his life he had knelt for something other than sucking Haraldas' cock. As Kingsley knelt in front of the bed his mouth dried and he struggled for words to say. He knew what he wanted to say but struggled to put feelings into words. Kingsley could not think of anything to say, bar the prayer he had just read in the Bible. Kingsley breathed deeply and closed his eyes, he thought of the words and recited them from memory, "Our Father who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day, our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the Kingdom the power and the glory forever and ever, Amen." Kingsley felt a load lift from his shoulders as he opened his eyes and exhaled.

 **October – Malfoy Manor**

As Lucius strolled through the corridor of Malfoy Manor, he mused about what his father wanted from him. He did not know what to expect when he was called into his father's office, his lessons were usually on a Monday and Tuesday morning unless a Wizengamot session was in order. The tall mahogany doors stood closed and intimidating, concealing what he expected to be an eye-opening conversation with his father and possibly the accountant.

Breathing deeply, Lucius knocked on the door and waited for the distinct deep timber of his father's voice, "enter".

Lucius tried to school himself before he entered his father's inner sanctum, however that was all for nothing as he could not hide the shock in his eyes quick enough.

It was a usual sight to see Dominus Romulus Lestrange and Dominus Orion Black in his father's company but, Dominus Septimus Prince was not a usual sight he saw. In fact, the majority of high pureblood society had not seen Dominus Prince in almost a decade. The tall olive skinned man looked every bit the distinguished Lord he was; with silver hair strands through his long brown hair and peppered in his goatee, his large roman nose dominated his face but instead of looking overbearing and crude it added to his poise and charm.

His dark eyes roved over Lucius, assessing the Malfoy heir as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Lucius cleared his throat and bowed before the assembled men. As he rose back to his height he offered a clear and crisp, "Merry Meet, Dominus Lestrange, Dominus Black and Dominus Prince."

All men offered the appropriate "Blessed be" in return and remained seated. Abraxas motioned for his son to sit and Lucius took the seat to the right of Dominus Lestrange. The auburn haired, hazel eyed Dominus sent him a small smile as he settled near him, while Romulus was many years older than Abraxas no one would have been able to tell from his face, he carried an air of mischievous youth that made him immune to ageing.

Romulus clapped his hands with glee once Lucius was seated and smiled, "Well let's get down to business gentlemen." Abraxas snorted and shook his head bemused while Orion rolled his eyes and Dominus Prince said nothing. Abraxas tapped his fingers rhythmically on his desk as he spoke, "Something of great importance has come to my attention and I believe it in our best interest that pursue this. That is why I called you all here today."

This piqued the interest of the assembled men. Abraxas breathed and continued speaking, "There has been movements against what we stand for, for years that are finally coming to fruition now. The so-called 'light-side' are waging a war against our culture and if we do not strike now, we will lose our world as we know it, in favour for a puesdo-magical world which is in fact muggle."

Silence reigned for a few minutes as the other men mulled over his words before Romulus asked, "May I ask what would be required of us and what we would gain?" Abraxas smiled wryly, "We have much to lose if this goes wrong, but everything to gain if this goes right." Septimus raised an eyebrow before sifting forward slightly, "Dominus Malfoy, of our parts to play; I'm sure that you know that we cannot compromise our positions in society, they are tentative at best at this point in time."

All the men knew that to be true without doubt. Like so many others they were plagued daily with accusations of illegal and dark actions against the Wizarding world. It was an embarrassment to the Wizengamout and to them, to be under such scrutiny but the hysteria of Pureblood culture and Wizarding customs had prevailed even after Grindleward's demise.

Orion sighed and clasped his hands together. "What are you asking from us Abraxas? I do hope you are not petitioning for that young political upstart Riddle." Abraxas shook his head and smirked, "No, no, no Orion, I am not speaking on the behalf of Mr. Riddle. He contacted me to arrange a courtship with Lucius, he suggested you felt he would be a better match than Narcissa." Abraxas smirked, his humour written all over his face, especially as Lucius choked on air, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Orion's eyes flashed the signature icy blue of the Black family, which conveyed his annoyance to the assembled men. "That insipid cretin has harassed me and my kin for support for the last three months and I cannot find the prior humour I saw in his actions in the beginning. He does not seem to realise his space in the hierarchy nor understand that he is nowhere near the top of the peaking order."

Romulus chuckled as Lucius flushed red out of embarrassment, "It's okay young Malfoy, I had the same look when my father suggested one of the Flint girls for marriage when I was a young buck." Romulus shivered, and the other men smirked in return. Flint women were not the easiest on the eyes…. or the ears…. or any of the sense if they were honest.

"He is easy on the eyes, but many of said he is easy in other ways too. Not appropriate for the Dominus-to-be of an Old-blood, Pure-blood family." Septimus mused out loud, he too enjoying the young Malfoy heir's embarrassment.

"True Dominus Prince. On the subject of subicio, I must say that it has been brought to my attention that your grandson Severus Snape is a subicio, and fertile at that too. So is your oldest son Orion, Lucius said that Severus and Sirius formed a sister-bond with another." Abraxas said as he clicked his fingers. Immediately a house elf appeared and wordlessly began bringing food and drinks for the guests. In no time a table in front of the men was filled with all the fixings for afternoon tea, as well as pots of tea and coffee.

Septimus raised both brows and paused, "Well, that is an unexpected revelation. May I ask why you brought up such a topic under the umbrella of this discussion Abraxas?" Abraxas raised an eyebrow at the use of his first name but then smiled and raised his cup of tea as if to toast Septimus.

"You caught me Septimus. I would like to propose a suggestion, the subicio that both boys hold a bond with plays an integral part in this plan. I am hoping that you can cultivate relationships with your children, so that they in turn can influence him to stay firmly on the side of Magick." Abraxas said, both Septimus and Orion mulled over his words but Romulus interjected.

"Who is this particular subicio Abraxas? Both Lucius and Draco are dominari." Romulus asked, spreading jam on a scone and delicately eating the thing whole before scouting his next food. Lestrange men were black holes when it came to food, never ending, Abraxas had learned from the past to always keep the food flowing whenever they came to visit.

Abraxas sipped his tea, "Well, I was keeping this news for a later date but, Lucius and Draco will be gaining a brother." The three elder men raised their eyebrows in unison and Abraxas chuckled, he answered the unasked question. "No, I did not begat an illegitimate child. I'm sure you heard of the untimely deaths of the Shacklebolts?"

Romulus grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "You didn't?" he purred, "and you couldn't invite me?" He asked with mock hurt, a hand against his chest and his head throw backwards. Abraxas smiled malevolently, "I did no such thing Romulus, however, a dear friend of mine did and asked that I care for his heir's subicio."

There was silence before Orion broke the silence. "The subicio of the Shacklebolt family is betrothed to the Addams heir, is he not?" The moment Orion mentioned the Addams name a shiver ran through the room. "He's your friend father?!" Lucius asked scandalised. Abraxas smirked and nodded, "Yes Lucius, Cut-throat Addams and I have recently bonded over a shared interest."

Romulus grin grew wider. Septimus eyed him warily, the bloodlust of the Lestrange family was not unknown to the Prince family and he would be stupid to not keep a distance from the Dominus of the Lestrange family and sharp objects.

"Oh, plot twist Abraxas. A Shacklebolt, a Prince and a Black in a sister-bond, a revolution on the horizon and an Addams in the mix. I would a fool to not place my bets on the more likely to win." Romulus reached down and picked up a cupcake, swiping the pink icing with his forefinger he licked it off his finger and released it with a 'pop!'. "Count me in Abraxas, just tell me when and where. The house of Lestrange is behind you all the way."

Abraxas bent his head in thanks, turning his attention to the remaining males he looked Septimus in the eye. "Dominus Prince, I know that you have not been a large player in wizarding affairs recently, but I am asking you no more than to look after your great-grandson and to mould him into a subicio becoming of the Prince line. He is exceptionally talented in Potions and defence and has the potential to become a great asset to your family."

Septimus nodded his head and Abraxas turned to Orion. "My old friend, I would not ask for anything that I would give myself and I know that the relationship between Sirius and yourself has been diminishing of late. But, a vested interest in his life could spring new life and hope for the Black family. Quality Subicio, well raised with an exceptional understanding of their role within society are few and far between."

"We can all agree that the most influential men have had subicio's by their side with unprecedented manners and understanding of their roles. Those types of subicio were never the norm and now we have a chance to influence and raise a new generation of the true power behind the throne. Kingsley, Severus and Sirius are well bred, from prominent lines and magically talented. The delicate, quiet façade of a subicio is the most powerful too in subversion and infiltration."

The men made noises of affirmation, they knew better than others the power of a subicio. They had either subicio's within the family or were married to them and they weren't blind to the power they possessed.

Subicio performed a key role in the lives of the Dominari. They grounded their mates, channelling their excess magick into themselves before releasing it back to Magick herself. Many also developed blood traits such as Necromancy, Animagi, and Parseltongue. It was seen as a blessing for your dominar child to betrothed to a subicio. However, changing times and the influx of muggle ideology had made the role of a subicio seem old-fashioned and slavish to many. Many a mugggleborn had argued that subicio's were 'sinful' or against God for their ability to bare children and their intersex nature.

"Addams wants a change and so do I. Muggleborns are infiltrating our culture and warping our common sense we need to bring back the old-ways and show society the foundation which it has thrown away, is the best precedent to live. I think it is time the Wizarding World remembered where it's origins lie." The men nodded, agreeing to Abraxas speech.

Romulus, ever the one for dramatics, raised his wand with a flourish and twirled it in a circular motion, "I do swear, on the behalf of the Lestrange family, to follow Dominus Malfoy and his crusade, to offer help when needed and support when asked. So, mote be." White sparks flew from his wand and encircled the room before slamming into Abraxas' chest. The blonde wizard's eyes widened after the sparks died down.

A vow of fidelity. Abraxas had not expected that. He expected many a thing from his friend but not loyalty, not undying loyalty. In that moment, he was thankful for the faith he had in him and Abraxas felt a renewed sense of being. Septimus eyed the whole situation warily before the older gentleman removed his wand from its holister with a huff, surprise entered Abraxas eyes as the Prince Dominus made a vow of fidelity as well.

"Well, I do not intend to be left out," mused Orion as he too raised his wand a performed a vow. Lucius could see the validation in his father's eyes and his renewed sense of being. Many had turned their back to Abraxas after he took the title of Dominus from his father, yet those who remained believed in him whole heartedly and it was heartfelt to see.

Abraxas smiled, "Thank you dear friends, your loyalty means more than you know. The House of Malfoy accepts your pledges of fidelity and loyalty and endeavours to keep all of our best interests at heart." Abraxas poured glasses of bourbon for each and sipped at his glass.

"As for Riddle, he will soon find that any movement in the Wizarding World is blocked if you do not learn to play the game. At the moment, he's not even a player on the board." Romulus mused as he topped up his glass and lounged in his chair.

Orion smirked, "he is not known for his political etiquette Romulus. Besides, Abraxas was just telling us about this wonderful plan of his, concerning Addams and our subicio."

Romulus' eyes lit up with childish glee, "Oh yes! I remember, pray tell how you gained custody of a young subicio?" Lucius nodded in agreement and Abraxas laughed. Pouring another drink, he began speaking, "It began with Addams and I…"

* * *

 _My dear Medusa,_

 _How are you keeping? I hope the jewellery I sent has been to your liking, it shall pale in comparison to beauty but I hope you accept this token of my adoration. Your father and I had dinner recently, we were discussing the new extension in the Black manor, the new business opportunities arising; hopefully we should be seeing some important mergers in the near future and you're an answer to your decision to look into fashion ventures on the continent. My porcelain Queen, I hope that we may be able to have lunch this weekend and spend time together, we have much to discuss and plan in regard to the future._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Lucius_

 _My dear Eileen,_

 _It has probably come to your attention my dear daughter that your son Severus has presented as a subicio. I will be frank Eileen, I refuse to allow another subicio of the Prince line to mar the reputation of this family and defecate on the history of our ancestors like you did. Despite you being a sub-standard child and a pitiful representative of the Prince family you have finally produced something of worth. However, if you would like to remain in your life of object poverty and obscurity you will give up the rights to Severus. If you refuse you or petition for him you will not like the consequences. If this process does not smoothly, if you do not agree to these conditions, I will drag you through the most scrutinising and tedious, legal process, airing all of your misdeeds and making sure that you will never see Severus again. Do not forget Eileen I see everything and I know that the mudblood filth you call a husband has laid his hands on a child of the Prince line. Mark my words, he will not keep his hands the next time he tries. I know you will do the right thing Eileen._

 _I await your reply,_

 _Your loving father_

Kingsley,

I shall keep this letter brief and to the point. It has come to my attention that you Severus and my wayward little cousin have been brought together by fate and tied together by destiny. We will meet this coming Hogsmeade trip, at 1 o'clock outside the gates to discuss how we can move forward from this point. Attendance is mandatory.

I expect to see you there,

Narcissa Black.

* * *

 **October – 0001 Cemetery Lane, Addams Mansion (America)**

Gomez knew his father was not happy with the way he ran his household, well the way Morticia ran the household. He had not expected to be choosing between his grandfather and his wife, yet. The conversation was long overdue if he was honest.

Gomez shook his head as he stalked into his office, the tall bookcases and assortment of ancient weaponry for décor would usually be so uplifting and comforting but instead made him feel as if he was in limbo.

Morticia was his first love. His only love. He would die for her. Gomez knew he would kill for her without a thought. Morticia was the air he breathed, his ultimate gift from the Goddess. Gomez could not imagine life without her, like a typical Addams male, Gomez had fallen for her at first sight and had fallen fast.

However, for all the love Gomez had for Morticia he knew she was in the wrong.

Her opinions had been easy to overlook in the beginning but his Padre had never liked the cold beauty or her mother. While he appreciated the subtle art of potion making and the chaotic nature of dark magic she brought to the family, Caesar disliked her personal opinions. She was too narrow minded in his opinion and Gomez had not shared his opinion until now.

The subject of Haraldas' chosen mate had been the topic of many Addams' conversation the last months, especially Morticia's response. She had been rude period. Rudeness was not becoming of a member of the Addams family and Gomez was embarrassed to have witnessed her less than stellar behaviour in front of the family. She knew better and it killed him that Padre had been there to see it.

Padre liked Kingsley, all the Addams could see that. He was a breath of fresh air and Gomez could see the appeal too. Kingsley was unlike Morticia and the Frump women and Gomez knew Morticia did not like that, did not want that for Haraldas. No one expected anything less than a Frump woman for Haraldas, Morticia had moulded Wednesday into the perfect Frump Black Widow and it was no surprise she had thrown Riddle to Haraldas.

Gomez knew it was not a coincidence that Riddle had an all access pass to the home, or that he spent a vast amount of time with Morticia, Wednesday and Grandmama.

Gomez lamented his blindness as he poured himself a finger of bourbon and arsenic. Downing his drink, he poured two separate fingers and downed his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hand grasp the other glass and smirked.

"You always did know how to mix a mean drink, you get it from your mother." Caesar said, from his seat behind Gomez's desk. The younger man rolled his eyes and smiled "Hola papa" Caesar smiled sadly, "Hola mijo, I guess you know exactly why I am here?"

Gomez raised the small glass to his eyeline then without warning threw it against the wall. Gomez grabbed the tall bottle of imported bourbon and the carafe of arsenic, mixing it in the bottle he shook it before throwing it to his head and chugging back the bottle.

Caesar watched him silently, waiting for him to finish before he said a thing.

"I'm sure you understand why I am here mijo. I am displeased with the way things are occurring under this roof." Caesar said as he levitated a bottle of wine from Gomez's shelf. Gomez nodded in recognition and took a seat in the black hard-back leather chair. He kept eye contact with his son as he poured two glasses of the aged red. "1950? Hmm a good decade" Caesar mused as he swirled the glass in his palm, sloshing the red liquid in circular motions. "Cut to the chase old boy, we'll catch our deaths if we continue to skirt around the issue" Gomez said with mock cheeriness.

Caesar raised an eyebrow, sipped his wine, and placed it on the oak desk in front of him without a word. "Mijo, I said nothing when you married Morticia, nor when you decided to move out and create your own livelihood, or when you decided to veto your birth right and instead chose Haraldas as your heir. I said nothing." Caesar paused and sipped his wine, "But, I will say something now. That woman has no right to meddle in the affairs of the family, she is your wife, not the matriarch of our family. Neither is she an Old-blooded subicio, yet she has caused many problems for me, especially concerning Haraldas' betrothed. You were allowed to choose a fiancé from one of these new American lines, young and filled with wilful magic; but Haraldas chose a respectable Old-blood subicio and she had no right to try and fiddle with that. That young, wilful, and promiscuous man will never be a part of this family and she needs to learn her place or it will become vacant very soon, pay attention Gomez. **We. Are. Not. Pleased.** "

Gomez nodded and drank his drink, "Of course Padre, I understand but Morticia was only doing what she thought best she- "Caesar cut him short. "You are many things Gomez, but I never thought you blind. That woman is infatuated with Haraldas, she has no boundaries, no true understanding of an Old-blood house. She spouts foolish new-age propaganda, filled with French and amateur potions. Do not be blind mijo, she needs to change if she wishes to remain in this family."

Caesar sighed and rubbed at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose he paused and stood. Walking over to the tall narrow window, he peered through the smeared glass to the Addams family cemetery. Caesar tapped the window incessantly and smirked, "Just look my son, your beloved wife is lusting after our heir…how unsightly." The pause peaked Gomez's interest and he sauntered over to the window to watch.

* * *

He teased her nipples with one hand and she suspected, her clitoris with the other. The shivering and contorting her body performed suggested immense pleasure. She was no doubt moist, especially as she ground wantonly into his hand, her parted red lips breathing seductively into the midnight air. Her hand reached back into his trousers and Morticia knew she was playing with his penis, no doubt a large specimen. She set her feet apart and Haraldas pulled up the pink scrap of cloth she called a skirt. Morticia had no doubt Haraldas' fingers were pressed deep within her.

Morticia felt desire fill her as she watched her son fuck some woman in the cemetery.

Morticia Addams was a hard woman to please. All the members of the Addams family knew that. Despite not being an Addams by birth, she epitomised many of the characteristics of an Addams.

Stubbornness. A taste for death. A love for the cruel and unusual.

She was not a woman to be trifled with, especially with her penchant for destructive and volatile spells.

Sighing mournfully, her eyes roved over her beloved Haraldas. She watched out the window, rapt attention, as he made punishing love to a woman in the Addams cemetery. He was everything she dreamed of and more in a child; dark, daring, dashing, and all Addams.

Morticia giggled at the thought of her second child, the blood red of her lips a contrast to the white of her skin and teeth. He was magnifique. From the long ebony curls, to the olive skin he had stolen from the Addams bloodline and those seductive emerald eyes that stared into your soul and promised eternal punishment. She had tried to convince Gomez that the warmth of her welcome, loving embrace and the sensuality of her naked body was the best tool to usher him into man hood and place him on the path of an Addams family Casanova. But Gomez had laughed and walked away. She purred at the glimpse of a future long gone and sighed, her little Haraldas was not a child anymore. If she was honest, he had never been like Pugsley, and Wednesday, her Haraldas was a man within a child's body, a libertine from birth, a succubus contained inside the flesh of a human.

She had thought her sacrifices to Loki had been answered when he had written her saying that he had found his One. His other half, his partner in crime and she could not help but sink her teeth into the juicy morsel of information. She knew she was not the only one interested in his love life, Haraldas had always been reserved in affairs of his heart.

Addams men found their mate's young, it was just their way.

Despite this, Haraldas had seldom ever presented a potential mate to the family; instead he had enjoyed succumbing himself in hedonistic pleasures. She knew Haraldas' tastes had always run a little 'outside' the norms for an Addams but all of his conquests had that caustic wit, and dry outlook on life that made them so desirable and appealing to the family. Even though they were nothing more than bed warmers, Morticia had been happy that he had been sharing his body with decent enough people. All she had ever wanted for her son was someone who fit with Haraldas like a lock to a key, their 'flaws' could have been over looked.

Except for in the case of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She did not like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He was not Addams material; he was not good enough for her child, her darling boy. The idea of him joined to her family for eternity made her blood boil. The putrid little negro would never be able to understand the need for life sustaining blood, had no respect for pledging or the religion of the gods. He would never be able to conceive the raw need and want an Addams had for chaos, obsession, and destruction.

Thankfully he was not an issue anymore. Morticia seldom got involved in the affairs concerning her children, but she knew that she had been in the right orchestrating events.

She continued to watch Haraldas as he thrust with purpose and pain into the undeserving woman she felt a pleasurable sensation arise in her stomach. It felt like scorn mixed with annoyance and it made her bristled as the beast Haraldas was fucking bellowed into the moonlight. Feeling the anger well up in her, she stood and made her decision. As Morticia made her descent through the house, all she could think of was the pleasure of Haraldas' punishing stokes inside her.

Morticia scuttled down the 'secret' spiral staircase to the graveyard. It was if the house was beckoning her closer to Haraldas, as if it knew that they were meant to be. She reached outside the house and made her way through the dilapidated cemetery. Passing derelict tombs, broken headstones, and trees struck by lightening trees, the gray fog concealed the bottom half of her dress as she made her descent into the boneyard.

Passing the graves for Calypso and Casper Addams, she peered behind an unmarked tomb as Haraldas bent his partner over a stone bench and fucked her from behind. Rolling her eyes at the ungodly shrieking of his partner, Morticia reached down pulled her skirt apart. She tore a large rip in the side, revealing long hairless legs, unmarked and of such a pallor they resembled a dead body. Morticia's signature garter belt and stockings encased her legs, the red lace of her belt adding a sensual touch to her seductive outfit.

Morticia stuck one foot out from behind the gravestone than another. She appeared like a ghoulish angel, dark and sinister with a touch of Sexy. Morticia saw the plain brown eyes of the girl widen as she walked towards them. 'Good' Morticia thought, she loved the edge of competition she got from other women. Women intimidated by her youth and killer good looks. As Morticia strolled over to Haraldas, the tall, sweaty man raised to his full height and finished inside of his paramour, growling to the moon in completion.

Morticia felt her clitoris throb in want as the animalistic sounds coming from her Haraldas. She walked behind him and rose onto her tip toes, covering his eyes with her hands she whispered sensually into his ear, "Guess who?"

Morticia could sense his smirk and removed her hands, trailing her fingers down his bare, sweat laden chest. The taller male quirked an eyebrow at the intimate display but did nothing, his smirk became wider as Morticia's hand fell lower and lower and she wrapped her fingers around his still wet penis. She pulled him out of the girl and pumping him slowly, her eyes never left Haraldas' she spoke in her usual sensual cadence, nonchalantly as if she was not touching her son inappropriately. "My, my, Hildefons I never knew you were so well endowed" Morticia purred, she caressed the slit of Haraldas' cock and smiled as precum beaded at the tip. Haraldas pulled her closer, caressing her womanly curves. As he ran his hands down the small of her back, he spelled away the rest of her clothes, revealing luminous white skin to the moonlight.

Morticia giggled.

She continued to giggle as Haraldas pulled her closer, caressing her bare thigh with his large, wet palm. The moon light caressed them as they bathed in sexual sin. Morticia pressed kisses against his collarbone and neck, clawing at his back with one hand. With the other she pumped his cock and got him wet and hard for her. As Haraldas' hand reached higher on her leg she heard a groan behind her.

Reluctantly pulling away from his addictive kisses, Morticia swirled around and rested her eyes on Haraldas' whore. Jealous fury welled up in her as she watched the woman bask in post-orgasmic happiness. Morticia gritted her teeth, it was one thing to know Haraldas was sexual active but another to see it first hand in front of her. Smiling sadistically, she knelt down over the splayed-out girl and caressed her hair lightly, "Oh my poor dear, did my Harlequin fuck you too hard?" she asked in a sickly-sweet tone. The woman nodded in her daze and Morticia's eyes turned to stone. "Well then," she said, "I'll help you ease the pain."

Morticia gave no other warning.

Haraldas watched as his mother transfigured a piece of stone on the ground next to her feet into a sharp dagger. Bemused, he watched as Morticia stroked the girl's hair with one hand and reached down to grasp the dagger with another. Under her breath, Morticia muttered the spell for a sacrifice and struck the girl in the neck.

She had no chance.

She gurgled and thrashed, blood spraying from the cut in the throat. Sadly, for her Morticia was a master when it came to finding major arteries. The blood spurted everywhere and Morticia continued to stroke her hair and whisper endearments in her ear, as the girl clutched at her bleeding throat and tried desperately to stay alive.

Unfortunately, she could not prevent the inevitable and sadly here ended the life of Hannah Balham.

Haraldas watched with bated breath as his mother licked the blood from her fingers and stood upright. She turned to look Haraldas in the eye. Keeping eye contact she walked towards him, licking the last of the blood of her hand she purred into the night, "AB, my favourite."

Haraldas snorted in humour and grasped her by the waist. She giggled coyly and pressed her body against his, "What do you intend to do to me tonight my Hergian?" She asked, blood stained lips in his ear. Haraldas smirked, "On the contrary mama, ask not what I shall do to you, but," he leaned into her ear, "what he shall do to you."

Morticia reared back to look at him quizzically before a hand grasped her neck and pulled her backwards. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haraldas smirk and reach for something, he pulled back his hand to reveal a lit cigar. He smoked his cigar, looking directly at her and smiling at her confusion.

Morticia ignored her son to stare upwards at the anger filled eyes of her husband. "Gomez, Mon cher. How are you this find night?" She asked, the grip to her throat preventing her from adding her usual seductive lilt and deep tone.

Gomez grunted, his eyes roving over her bare body. His gaze stopped at her hairless vagina and he let out an animalistic growl. Morticia spread her legs, the moon light highlighting her delicate folds, flushed pink with desire and her small clitoris. "Do you like it mon cher? I waxed for you, the pain was **excruciating**." She purred the last word and echoed it with the gyration of her hips. Gomez shook his head and leaned down, "I know you cleaned yourself for Haraldas, no-one else. I also know that you were prepared to make me a cuckold to feed your lust for our son, but" he leaned back and smiled widely at Morticia, "that ends tonight querida. Tonight, I will break you into the woman you should be. The perfect wife of Gomez Addams."

Morticia stifled a laugh and looked her husband in the eyes, challenging him. If only she knew how much she would come to regret underestimating her mate.

Gomez did not say a word, instead he flipped her over. Quickly, he spelled restraints to her hands and legs, forcing her to bend over the grave of Casper Addams. As she struggled against her restraints, she saw Caesar smirk and catch her eye. He spelled some wine into a glass as he fed popcorn into his mouth from the bowl in his lap.

Morticia saw red.

Caesar watched with a smirk at how Morticia jerked and snarled as lube-wet fingers fucked her tight virgin ass loose, twisting and scissoring, while more and more lube was added. There were occasional moans of pain and discomfort each time a new finger was added. He could not help the happiness she felt at his son's wife learning her place, he fed himself some more popcorn and lamented not remembering his camera. 'Alas,' he thought, 'A pensieve will have to do.'

Gomez knew that Frump women were raised to never allow anyone to have anal sex with them, that only mudblood trash did such things. Still, Gomez revelled in the knowledge that he would humiliate Morticia in a way she would remember forever, that he would be able to show his wife that she would not cuckold him anymore. The entire time, Morticia fought her restraints and the violent jerk when the Gomez stuck a bottle of lube with a sharp metal end into Morticia's loosened hole, squeezing repeatedly, had Caesar smirking. The gaunt woman bit her lip to prevent herself squealing in pain and glared up at Caesar, murder in her eyes. The Addams Dominus stepped forward and knelt down to her level, staring her in the eyes he spat on her face and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "this is your punishment for failing the Addams name Morticia, mark my words you will learn your lesson and get in line or you will be removed." Morticia glared heatedly but the Dominus stood and laughed.

"Now that dry hole is as wet as any mudblood whore's cunt." The bottle was removed and lube leaked back out. "This 'Matriarch' is now open for business." Caesar leaned forward and watched with dark amusement as his son stepped up to Morticia's virgin hole. He looked every bit the Addams heir he was, the thick hair of his chest outlining his large bulging muscles, his dark tan skin gave him a menacing look and the look in his eyes promised punishment. Gomez was finished with being a cuckold husband. Despite Gomez not being considered the most beautiful man by their circles, he had never looked more devilish.

The cock that was freed from the trousers was thick and long enough that Caesar was sure it would have been visible against Morticia's flat stomach if she had not been strapped down along the gravestone. An equally large hand gripped the impressive girth of the cock and the fat cockhead was pressed up against Morticia's tight furled hole. Immediately the fight inside Morticia stilled before violently starting up again, she growled and thrashed against her bonds but it was too late. Despite her snarling and wiggling, Gomez pressed forward relentlessly. The slim woman could not help but cry out in frustration as she was humiliated and taken in front of the Addams men, including her sons. Through blurred eyes she saw the sadistic smirk on Pugsley's face, the way Fester laughed maniacal as she was fucked like a whore, and the look of utter boredom as Haraldas palmed his cock. She burned with indignation.

The large cock, forced its way past the tight and resisting ring of Mortica's rim, and spread Morticia's virgin ass wide open. Caesar listened to the pained sounds escaping Morticia as inch by inch was pushed insistently into her until Gomez had buried himself completely inside. Gomez leaned down and bit into the back of Morticia's neck, forcing her to submit against her will.

Gomez knew he should have prepped her more to take something that large in her virgin rectum but he relished in the tight contracting around him, the blood that coated his penis and slid out her ass around his cock and preferred knowing Morticia would remember this each time she sat down for days.

Thick hips rolled back as large hands gripped Morticia's hips, his nails piercing her flesh sure to bruise, and a vicious, rough snap had his cock buried right back inside Morticia to the hilt. A howl ripped through the night, the moonlight illuminating her body as she was used like a whore. She closed her eyes momentarily but was forced to look up when a hand grabbed her long locks and pulled her head back. Morticia opened her mouth slightly to speak only to be cut off by a thick cock, covered in boils and encrusted with smegma, was shoved into her mouth. Morticia chocked on the penis as it was forced further and further down her throat, her eyes watered and the corners of her delicate mouth split. Saliva and blood rolled down her face and she burned with humiliation and anger as a large hand rubbed the saliva, blood and Caesar's spit into her face. She looked up into the sunken eyes of Fester, who grinned when his eyes met her. She tried to protest but was slapped in the face by Fester's large hand, the electricity in his body causing a sizeable burn mark to be left behind. The slap was echoed by two stinging hexes that paralysed her nerve endings and caused immense pain and her body contorted in response. Morticia burned with humiliation; she had ignored Fester's advances for years, despite the elder Addams child being the more handsome and charming, yet she could not stop the curl of pleasure arising in her stomach.

Gomez grunted and thrusted roughly into her ass. He felt stronger than Pan, able to showcase his sexual prowess and perversion, able to relish in his power as a dominar and an Addams man. He relished at the sight of his wife being roughly spit roasted and demeaned, forced to swallow the cock of his brother he knew that she was attracted to and was now submissive to. It was hard, fast, rough, and violent as both brothers pounded into Morticia at both ends.

It was not enough.

Gomez wanted Morticia to hurt. He wanted Morticia to be humiliated, to hate looking in the mirror and to remember this pain. He looked up and grinned as he saw a figure shift behind the other Addams men. Good. He was happy to see that Wednesday's curiosity had not died away, she deserved to know who her mother was and how compassionate and loving he was to try and help curb her behaviour. Leaning down to bite and mark her again, a thought ran across Gomez's mind. Morticia had not been bred yet and under this full moon it would be a blessing for her to conceive another Addams monster.

The loud, filthy, wet sound of a thick cock pounding through a very thoroughly blood-slicked hole, filled the night air along with the heavy scent of Addams male arousal. Caesar sat on an adjacent gravestone smirking at the show, Gomez knew his father was happy to see her put in her place and forced to submit to Addams virility. Pugsley was grinning and stroking his cock in plain view as his mother forcibly took cock in her orifices, while Haraldas watched with an air of boredom.

By the end of it Morticia would have taken a portion of Addams cock in her body and hopefully her stomach would be bulging with virile Addams come and an Addams bastard.

After all it was their anniversary and Gomez only gave the very best gifts.

"Fuck that ass." Pugsley jeered, "Show mama how to take cock like a true submissive, that her place is on her knees."

"If it was not for that wonderfully atrocious personality of hers, I would think that she was a high-class harem girl." Fester said, pumping his cock into Morticia's mouth with more force and enjoying the look of pseudo-disgust on her face, as the boils and pustules popped in her mouth, oozing rancid pus in her mouth.

Caesar rested his hand under his chin, smug and pleased, as he watched Morticia get reamed from behind. He could see the way each powerful thrust jerked Morticia's bound body forward, the way her eyes betrayed disgust and anger and pleasure.

A virgin was not built to take the kind of pounding that Morticia was currently experiencing and would be experiencing for the rest of the night, but she could not deny the pleasure she felt art the addictive mix of pain and pleasure. The full moon shone down on them and Gomez smirked before thrusting harder and faster, forcing himself further into the tight ass.

"Don't hold back my son," Caesar encouraged as Gomez started to rut up against Morticia's ass, grunting and groaning. Morticia's eyes widened in horror as she felt Gomez's cock expand in her, the whites of her eyes disappearing as her eyes dilated and she let out a silent scream around Fester's cock. Caesar smirked as his eyes caught her expression, "Oh, did you not know Morticia? Gomez's mother, goddess curse her soul, was a were and a feisty thing at that too. The gene unfortunately passed Gomez but on full moons he manifests a wonderful thing known as a knot." Caesar smirked at the growing fear in Morticia's eyes as her ass was split further, the tight ring of her anus broken and torn. Bleeding sluggishly, the sides of her ass cheeks rubbed raw by the thick cock fucking her. She sobbed around the cock in her mouth, she choked and gagged, struggling to swallow, as come leaked out of the corners of her mouth running down her chin. She reluctantly swallowed the tasteful mixture of pus and rancid cum as Fester cackled above her.

Gomez saw Haraldas wince slightly at the sight of his blood covered knot, he smiled at his son and shoved it back inside his beloved wife. Both men knew when it was completely swollen Morticia would be experiencing a world of pain like never before. He knew her ass would ache and burn on the end of his cock.

The knotting lasted a good hour, the Addams men watched with rapt attention as Morticia was fucked stupid. At some point, Fester removed his cock from her mouth and Morticia immediately vomited over the gravestone, the putrid smell of her digestive juices and Fester's questionable excretions made the audience smile. The battered and bruised body of Gomez's wife shook as he snarled and growled above her, releasing a sound of Triumph as he unleashed his thick semen and burned her innards with the scalding liquid. The woman cried out, her hoarse voice made her sound alike to an old hag and not the ghoulish beauty she was.

It was twenty minutes before the knot in Morticia's ass slipped free, leaking blood and semen. Everyone took in the obscene gape of Morticia's asshole, the swollen bleeding flesh of her destroyed rim, the pink semen leaking from the mutilated flesh and pronounced prolapse.

It was Brutal.

A few heavy blows landed on the backs of Morticia's thighs "Happy Anniversary Cara Mia." Gomez purred lovingly in Morticia's ear, pressing a kiss to her neck, before he stood and walked away from her heavy cock in hand. Thing reached under to stroke the swell of Morticia's increasingly swollen belly that had started to show.

Gomez's wife groaned as she lay in a puddle of bodily excretions. Her mouth was open and she was panting for air, so much so that she did not notice another penis lining up by her unprotected vagina. The delicate pink folds were covered by thick curly black hair. Without warning Morticia was levitated in the air, her eyes widened as she was in the air and the grave stone was transfigured into a stone chair. In front of her Gomez was using the remains of her dress to wipe the sweat away from his body as Fester pumped his still erect cock. Caesar smirked at her as he paused his conversation with Haraldas but she could not see Pugsley. As she was levitated back down, she felt a familiar pressure against her vagina. Looking down she saw a large ridged penis press against her, her eyes widened in revulsion.

She narrowed her eyes as she heard a laugh. Gomez stood in front of her, smoking his signature cigar he walked closer to her. "Querida, I've decided that we should have another child to mark the new chapter of our lives, and Pugsley has willing offered himself." Gomez spoke with a happy lilt as if it were a consensual decision and it made Morticia bristle. The whole of her 'punishment' would have been enjoyable if not for the distinct brand of mental torture she knew was all Caesar. The disrespect, humiliation, and pain she was enduring that was not reciprocal made anger course through her veins.

As she straddled her son, legs thrown over the arms of the stone chair, Caesar began to lower her on to him. As the bulbous red head of Pugsley's penis enter her, she felt her vagina tear slightly. He stopped as she encountered the first distinct ridge, she bit through her lip to prevent the others hearing her discomfort as her son pulled away slightly then forced himself back into her lithe body. Blood from her bottom lip joined the mess on her face, and Morticia's pale face glowed red knowing her son would impregnate her. While Morticia was used to being a black widow and seducing the most unscrupulous of men, she had never stooped low enough to have sex with her children, she had more class and sophistication than that.

With each attempt to press his cock forward, Pugsley's cock tore the inner lining of her vagina. Her labia were torn and bleeding from the uncomfortable stretch. Either side of her clitoris was also cut from the stretching. She bit her lip to stop the sound of pleasure and tried to disguise her movements to try to lower myself further on him, but Pugsley noticed. "You can't disguise your lust mama, submit to Addams control." He hissed into his mother's ear as he kissed her neck and pulled her down until she was cradled in his pelvis.

She screamed and arched her back as the pain seared through her body and mind. Her legs gave out and she fell back against her sons, forcing his cock further in her. By doing it tore at the inner walls of her pussy. She screamed in pleasure and frustration as her pleasure was on show for her family. Tears flowing again from her eyes, she gulped air and rotated her hips.

She tried to stifle her pleasure but another hand pulled at her head and she found herself looking at the night sky. "Do it Cara Mia, open up yourself to who you're destined to be." Gomez said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and releasing her head. Morticia shook her head but the stretching of her vagina by his penis. She bled like a virgin on her wedding day and the pleasure curled her toes. She wet her lips but could not produce the saliva.

It was obvious that the pain was excruciating and Morticia was revelling in the debauchery.

Pugsley relentless entered his mother, forcing inches of thick ridged Addams cock into her womb. Until Morticia felt his balls touch against her.

"Ne communiquez pas en moi!" she begged out of cracked and broken lips; Morticia got nothing but laughter in return.

Gomez was enjoying her humiliation, his eyes recorded everything and Morticia knew that her newly impregnated foetus would witness her descent in whorish debauchery in a pensieve. Watch her, create him or her with the sperm of their older brother under the lustful gaze of their 'father', and if not Gomez, definitely Caesar.

Pugsley began his last long powerful strokes in and out of her stretched passage. Her scarlet vagina gripped his cock so tightly her hips were lifted as he withdrew, only to have her crash back down into his pelvis.

Haraldas raised an eyebrow and nudged Fester's shoulder, "I think she is starting to enjoy la petit mort uncle." Fester cackled and Haraldas sent a smirk to his mother. Morticia glared through tear streaked eyes, her stiff body and tense frame betrayed her pleasure. As Pugsley grunted behind her, rutting against her like a common animal as his essence began to flood her womb, millions of fertile spermatozoa started the journey towards her uterus and egg.

Gomez happily watched the completion of her impregnation from a foot away by the grave of Vlad Addams, love for Morticia, reinforced by the power he exuded, shone from his eyes.

"Look at that belly."

"She's got a nice bulge going."

Morticia laid back against the stone chair her legs eagle-spread and her genitals on show to the world. The outer lips of her vagina were cracked in at least 10 places and encrusted in blood and yellow cum. It gaped open by at least 2 inches and the men could see clear up her vagina passage, they could see the torn walls and swollen cervix, sluggishly bleeding on the stone chair; the men had never seen her look more beautiful. The yellow cum putrid looking and beautiful against the red of her blood and the white of her skin.

* * *

Beckoning Haraldas forward, Caesar sat on his father's grave, running his hand over the engraved obsidian, he murmured a Latin prayer before turning his attention back to his grandson. "Haraldas," he murmured, gesturing for him to sit. Haraldas was not one to show any type of emotion usually, but Caesar could see the hesitation in his eyes. Unlike Gomez who had a raw talent for unprecedented mayhem, Haraldas' Addams gene manifested in his silver tongue and seductive nature, everyone was drawn to Haraldas and he relished in the adoration.

Caesar shook his head.

The usually soothing cold air brushed past both men and played with the curls in Addams hair. "Haraldas, who possessed you to make such a mockery of our teachings?" Caesar asked, his voice grave and solemn. The younger male dropped his head slightly and Caesar sighed, "it is one thing for you to manipulate a situation to benefit yourself, but never were you to disgrace our beliefs." Haraldas nodded and said nothing.

Caesar grasped his chin and raised his gaze, "You know better, much better Haraldas. What you did brings dishonour on us but also your young beloved. Purity is prized by the gods and you took part of his purity, you disgraced the same gods who blessed you with all your power and glory."

Haraldas nodded again, his lips parted then closed again. Caesar pressed on, "I warned you about the dangers of engaging with someone who was not of the elk, someone who had not pledged and engaged with the elders. Young one, your potential mate will never understand the need for life sustaining blood and chaos. He will never understand our raw need and wants. He will never understand the greed in your body and that is understandable."

Caesar paused to caress Haraldas' cheek, "don't condemn him to a life that he will be unable to co-exist in, Haraldas please think of his life and your own. Think things through. Court him, get to know him as the gods intended. Do not rush into things lest you end up like some." Haraldas knew without question that his grandfather meant his parents. He had never heard that tone in his grandfather's voice, it was pleading and full of emotion. In that moment Haraldas knew he had hurt his grandfather deeply and he vowed to do right by his family name.

Shaking his head, he stood "I will court him, and I apologise. I will reclaim my heart Padre and rest assured that I intend to honour our traditions and beliefs, I will not mock our ancestors. He is my light padre, the light of my life and I want him back. I feel…" He trailed off and Caesar jumped onto that chance. "Feel what Haraldas? Human? Normal? You will never be normal trust me. We rescued you from a life of 'normality' so that you could flourish as the man you were made to be, created to be." Caesar paused, "I worry about you Haraldas, this obsession of yours is driving your sense away, you need to re-centre and ground yourself."

Haraldas nodded and Caesar nodded too. The older man continued to caress his grandsons cheek before he smirked and struck Haraldas across the face. The loud crack echoed across the graveyard and Caesar could see Haraldas quell the urge to snarl in return and snap back. Caesar smiled and stood up, he patted Haraldas on the shoulder as he walked by and up to the house.

Haraldas sat there in silence for a moment before a weight dropped beside him. Haraldas looked into the deep ebony eyes of his sister and smiled softly, he could see the question in her eyes. He rubbed his hand on the back of Wednesday's cheek and pressed a kiss against her pale luminescent cheek, the cold skin soothing to his lips. "My little viper, the little that is left over of my heart wants him, needs him. If anything, you should be worried for him, what would happen to him if he is bound to me?"

Wednesday shook her head sadly and whispered in reply, "I don't need to worry about him, he has a bigger hold on you than you will ever have on him I worry more about the monster you will become if he ever builds a place in your heart."

* * *

Ne communiquez pas en moi - Please do not release inside of me

* * *

A/N - Thank you for taking the time to read my story so far. Just a note that while each chapter is linear the story is not ina linear format, please pay attention to the monthis in which each scene is occuring this is deliberate as you the reader are only seeing a piece of thepicture at the time. I would love to here your queries and questions for the road ahead, feel free to review! At some point I may make a compliation of each scene that occures in each month and post those separately. TA TA!


End file.
